Life or Deaf
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: Troy is a workaholic who puts love on the last thing of his to-do list. Gabriella knew no one will ever love her because of her deaf condition. They both met, dated and fell in love with one another before they broke up. What if something happens?
1. TRAILER

**Gabriella live her life without knowing how she sounds like or anyone sound like. It was sometimes frustrating but at the same time pleasent.**

**Her parents died when she was 16 and lives with her friends, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. She owns a boutique with Taylor. So her life is normal except for the fact that she is deaf.**

**She has never ever found love nor have she dated anyone before in her life.**

"Gabriella, you're young and beautiful. You should go out and mingle. Don't you ever want to settle down? Find that special someone you want to spent the rest of your life with?"

(shows Gabriella shrugging)

**Troy is 110% committed to his job. He works at his family's fashion empire and is throned to take over the company soon.**

**His life is pretty much normal except he is rich and all and have girls waiting at his doorstep but he never dated or fell for a girl ever since he graduated from college...**

"Hey Troy. You wanna hang out at my house tonight? We could watch dvds or have fun."

"No thanks Nicole. I'm good. Plus i have tons of work to do so...later!"

**...Until now...**

"Troy? When are you gonna settle down? I'm starting to get tired of waiting for you to get married. As your mother, i want grandchildren to spoil. I'm sure your father wants a grandchild too. Haven't you met your one true love yet?" Troy's mom nagged over the phone.

(Troy sees Gabriella from a distance)

"I gotta go mom. Love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

(shows Troy standing behind Gabriella)

"Hi."

(shows Gabriella still didn't turn her back to face Troy)

"Um..excuse me" Troy said while tapping her shoulder.

(shows Gabriella just smiling at him waiting for him to say something)

"Hi. Um...Would you like to go out sometime? With me?"

(shows Gabriella nodding)

**Troy didn't care that she's deaf. All he cared about was how beautiful she is on the inside and outside. She was the most wonderful girl he have ever met. Gabriella felt the same.**

You are certainly the most greatest guy i have ever met.

**The world found out they were dating and it was all too much for Gabriella.**

I'm not ready for a serious relationship. We should break-up. I'm sorry.

**What if during the break-up, something happened?**

"Troy, something happened to Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"Is she ok?" Troy asked.

"She's pregnant. With your baby," Sharpay said. "She also said she's gonna get an abortion because she dosen't think she can take care of a baby. You have to talk her out of it."

----------------------------------------------------------

"What is the real reason you wanted to get an abortion?"

(shows Gabriella writting on a piece of paper and hand it to Troy)

I can't take care of a baby. What happens when the baby starts to cry loudly and i can't hear the baby because i'm deaf. The baby will hate me.

"The baby will never hate you. We'll go through this together. I promise. I'll be there every step."

**Will everything be ok during the pregnancy?**

"Please, even i know that you're back together with her because you feel sorry for her and because she's pregnant."

"Keep it down Nicole."

"Why? She's deaf isn't she? She can't hear anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Who was that?

"It's no one Gabriella. You should just go back to sleep."

You're not telling me something.

"I don't want you to get stressed out. I can handle it on my own."

"I thought you love me" Gabriella whispered while sobbing and walk away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(shows Gabriella fainting)

"Gabriella? Gabriella, wake up!"

**From the writer that brought you:**

**The Disadvantages of Being in a Clique,  
****Spirit Love,  
****The Typical Cinderella Story,  
****Falling Down, and  
****It's Love**

**pinkwildcat94 brings you...**

**"Life or Deaf"**

**Coming Soon.**

* * *

**_Ok, how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me pls._**

**_Anyways, i would like to thank these few readers for voting:_**

_Cristels  
-miss-gabby-14  
independentHSMFAN23  
ashyboo02 (thanks for the title suggestion!)  
hsmcrazy123_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	2. Finding That Special Someone

6am. The alarm clock started to went off. That was the start of Troy Bolton's day. Unlike other people who would dread waking up at 6 in the morning to go to work, Troy likes it. In fact, he lives for it. At least he acts like he does. Troy's family owns a fashion empire named _Trendy Scene _**(I made this up)**_. Trendy Scene _was founded by Troy's great grandmother and grandfather who passed the fashion empire on to Troy's grandfather and now currently in Troy's father's hands. Since Troy is an only child to his parents and he dosen't have any cousins or other close relative, he is throned to take over after his father retires, he have to be constantly be at work and pay attention to all meetings whether he likes it or not.

Troy is 25 years old and lives in a penthouse at a luxury building called_ The Golden Building_ **(i made this up too)** in New York City. It was the one and only place where Troy could escape from work and family and all the other choas. The penthouse suite was perfect for him to live on his own or to invite a few people to party. It was big but also spacious. It has 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, huge kitchen, a small office for him and mega huge living room with a 52 inch television and a big, long comfy couch and the dining room is a perfect place for him to invite his parents for dinner and such.

Troy's mother sometimes, and always, asked him when is he going to get married. Troy always gave his mother the same aswer and that is, "I just been really busy lately and i haven't found the right girl yet." His mother's response would be something like this: "Haven't found the right girl yet? Troy, you live in New York City for crying out loud. There are tons of girls out there you can pick until you pick the right one. Don't you want to find someone you truly love?" Of course Troy wants to find that special girl he would spent the rest of his life with but with his busy work schedules and red carpet events, he was just too busy to even think about dating. But that dosen't mean girls aren't willing to date him. He have been asked to go on dates alot of times but he always turn them down. It was either they're gold-diggers or they're just not his type.

When Troy arrives to work everyday, he would walk pass alot of women who work at the fashion empire. They would greet him flirtatiously but he pretended he didn't notice. He just fired his old assistant, Jane, a few days ago for being...well too close if you know what it means. So today, he was doing some interviews to find his new assistant who is good at the job and not just being so flirty with him. After finshing an interview with a brunette girl who can't stop giving him seductive stares, he asked his secretary to send in the next person.

Before the next candidate enters, Troy looks at her resume. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door and he found a blonde girl standing looking nervous.

"Hi. You must be Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you. I'm Troy Bolton," Troy took out his hand.

"I know who you are. Your family fashion empire is the best ever! I love it so much i have a closet full of _Trendy Scene_ clothes," Sharpay said excitedly.

"Good to know that. Why don't you sit down so we can start this interview."

For 10 minutes, Troy was busy interviewing Sharpay and she seemed like a good candidate. He noticed most of the time of the interview, Sharpay wasn't staring at him flirtatiously or seductively. She was looking at the ceiling or out of the window when she told her experiences with fashion and such. It was obvious who he was going to hire.

"It also says here you know sign language?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I learnt it in college. My roommate, Gabriella, who is still my roommate now, is deaf so...I guess i wanna learn it too because my other roommate, Taylor, already knows sign language and i guess i don't want to feel left out or for Gabriella to feel left out," Sharpay said.

"Very considerate of you to do. I have to admit i would've done the same thing. Well i think that's all the time we have right now. I have to say i'm very impressed," Troy admitted.

"Thank you, Mr Bolton," Sharpay said.

"No, it's ok, you can call me Troy. We're the same age anyways. I fact i'm 2 months younger than you," Troy said.

"Oh ok," Sharpay laughed.

"Well i think i found my new assistant is. Congratulations Sharpay, your hired."

Sharpay's eyes widens, "Seriously? Like seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Troy chuckled at her expression.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You know my room mate, Taylor said that me getting a job here is a million to one but who cares! I got the job!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Ok, ok. Calm down there. I'm gonna give you your first task. Tonight i am going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the MET Ball. Since you're my new assistant, i have a job for you to do there. Here are the things i require you to do," Troy hands her a piece of paper with a bunch of listings. "Do take note that i will contacting you if anything happens in the last minute. Also one more thing, here are two tickets to the ball. One for you and one for a friend of yours."

"Oh, thank you so much sir. I mean Troy. This is really a blast and i know exactly who to bring," Sharpay said excitedly.

"That's great, Sharpay but do remember you are still doing your job tonight and not to be fooling around. I don't want to do this interviews anymore. It's giving me a headache," Troy said.

"Yes sir. I mean Troy. Well i'll be going now. Call me if you need anything."

"See you tonight Sharpay. Dress nicely and appropriately. Tell your friend to do the same if she's coming."

"I will. Thanks again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, 25 year old Gabriella Montez just got home from the boutique she owns with her best friend and roomate, Taylor McKessie. They started their own boutique named _Styling Vintage_ **(made this up too) **immediately after college and business have been really good for them. Since business was slow that day, Taylor let Gabriella have a half-day while she run the store for the rest of the day.

When Gabriella entered her room, she looked at the photo of her parents and her framed on top of her desk. Gabriella's parents died in a car accident when she was just 16 years old. Fortunately for her, she wasn't there in the car when the accident happened but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Gabriella's parents were gonna pick her up from school but they didn't came. When she found out about the news, she was so devastated. She lost the two people who loved her so much.

Gabriella's parents were the first ones to find out that she's deaf when she was still a baby. When they found out about the news, they didn't care that she was not going to be able to hear. They took care of her like every normal parent would and loved her no matter what. Since they died, Gabriella was sent to live with the McKessies until she graduated from high school. Taylor's mom and dad have been treating her like one of their own which Gabriella was glad. She and Taylor were practically sisters. Taylor even learned sign language to interact with Gabriella.

Taylor and Gabriella met Sharpay in college and they were roomates. They spent every moment in college together despite their schedules. Sharpay also learned sign language too and she was a fast learner.

When Gabriella went to the kitchen to get some food, she saw Sharpay entering with a big smile on her face.

"Gabriella! I have some amazing news!!" Sharpay shrieked.

Gabriella just smiled. She was glad she could read lips if not she wouldn't be able to understand a word anyone was saying. Especially Sharpay. Gabriella then started to sign to ask what Sharpay was talking about.

"I have just been hired to work for Troy Bolton for _Trendy Scene_! And, i also have two tickets to the MET Ball which i will going tonight and since Taylor is not here, guess which lucky chica is coming to the ball with me," Sharpay said.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and smirked. She then started to sign, I don't wanna go.

"What do you mean you don't wanna go? Please Gabi."

I don't know Sharpay, i'm kinda afraid to go. What if people make fun of me?

"What do you think this is? High school? No! Come on please."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, sighs and nodded yes. Fine.

"Yay!!" Sharpay got up and hugged Gabriella tightly. "And for that, i am going to introduce to you to the first cute guy i see there."

No Sharpay. I don't want to meet any guys.

"Gabriella, you're young and beautiful. You should go out and mingle. Don't you ever want to settle down? Find that special someone you want to spent the rest of your life with?"

Gabriella just shrugged. The last guy she dated turned out to be a jerk and pushed her at the fountain. But then again, that was high school. I don't know Sharpay. I'll get ready. Meet you over here.

"Ok. Where something hot but decent!"

* * *

**_Well did you like it? _**

**_I would also like to take this time to thanked once again for the people who reviewed Life or Deaf Trailer:_**

_DesperateDreams (first to review!)  
xoxoBabyVxoxo  
Loves To Read 15  
ashyboo02  
OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat  
ScRuPuLoUs  
xoxMusicalxox  
ilovejoejonas4eva6279314  
__Tozzi  
hsm-troyella-1990  
Midnight113_

_**Thank you all so much! I will update as soon as i can if you guys review. :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Could Be The One

It was 6.30pm and Troy was getting ready to go to the MET Ball. He was of course wearing a _Trendy Scene _suit. What other choice does he have? He always dread going on these types of events. He knew it sounds selfish but he rather spent the rest of the night at home and have some time to himself. But no. He have to go because it will make him and his image look good. Troy actually and usually dosen't care about his image. All Troy wants is a normal life. No big family business and no red carpet events. Just him having some alone time.

Since Troy was little, he was always surrounded by rich and stuck-up people which he dosen't admire at all. He hated those kind of people who like to put normal-not rich people down. Troy was never like them. Whenever he sees a homeless person at the street, he would give more than just a dollar. Troy always had a kind heart which most people don't usually see in him. They only see him as a rich guy and nothing more.

When he finally finished getting ready, he took his blackberry and his wallet and head for the door when suddenly his blackberry rang. He looked at the screen and saw is mother's picture. He groaned frustratingly before picking up. It was bad enough his mother wasn't going to the MET Ball with him like she did every year and now she's gonna have the same conversation that they had just last week. Which is when is Troy gonna get married.

"Hi mom. I'm on my way to the ball you know. The one that you cancelled on me at the last minute," Troy said.

"Oh i know sweetie. I feel bad for it but apparently Louis here is sick," his mom said over the phone.

Louis was his mother's dog that she got after Troy went off to college. Troy's mother got Louis when she thought about how much she missed Troy when he was gone. Troy didn't mind one bit. It sure beats his mother calling him everyday when he was in college.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the ball have just started and most celebrities already arrived on the red carpet. Gabriella and Sharpay also arrived at the ball and they entered through the back door. When they found a spot to sit for awhile, Sharpay looked at Gabriella's face to talk to her.

"I can't believe you didn't wear a _Trendy Scene _dress. Do you know how bad this can make me look that the guest that i brought with me isn't wearing _Trendy Scene _which is _the_ fashion empire i am working for on my first day?" Sharpay complained as she commented on the simple black _Alice & Olivia_ dress she was wearing.

Guest? Gabriella signed with both of her eyebrows raised.

"I mean friend. Best friend in fact. Well at least you look good," Sharpay covered.

That's what i thought you said. Gabriella signed and smiled.

"Ok, so do you mind if i leave you here for a sec. I have to do something before i can have fun. Is that ok?" Sharpay asked.

Alright Sharpay. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself.

"I know you can. Just don't get into any trouble. Text me or find me if anything is bothering you, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled as Sharpay walked away to do her job. It's been awhile since she was out-and-about. Usually after work she would just go home, changed into her favourite sweats and then have a movie marathon in the living room either on her own or with Taylor and Sharpay. She noticed that many guys were looking in her direction but she ignored them. Last thing she needed was getting hit on by a jerk who can't accept the fact the she's different from any other person the room. But when she turned around, she saw a guy standing right in front of her. He noticed that he was talking to her while pulling her closer to him.

"Hey. So what's your name?" the guy asked.

Gabriella pushed him away. She then took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and gave it to him with no expression on her face. Sorry, i'm not interested.

The guy just scoffs asked again, "Couldn't you just tell me instead of writting in a piece of paper? Why? Can't you talk?"

Gabriella glared at him and walked away. If she weren't deaf, she would yell at the guy's face. She can talk but she chose not to. Since that she couldn't hear anything at all, she was scared that when she does talk, she would sound weird or stupid.

She looked around the room for Sharpay. Finally, she found her blonde friend typing something on her phone. She tapped her shoulder until Sharpay faced her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sharpay asked concernly.

Some idiot guy was hitting on me and just won't leave me alone. Gabriella signed.

How much was an idiot is he? Sharpay signed. Even though Sharpay knows sign language, she dosen't use it frequently. She only does when she thinks it's the right time. She thought that no one should know what they are talking about.

First he kept pulling me closer to him so i pushed him away and wrote on a paper that i'm not interested in him. Then he scoffs and asked why would i write in a piece of paper instead of just telling him using my mouth. Gabriella signed.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi. I'm so sorry i left you alone. Why don't you sit here while i go get us some drinks. I won't be long. I promise," Sharpay said.

But what about your job? Gabriella signed.

"I'm almost done here and after that we can leave. We're better off having a girls night at home anyways," Sharpay said as she walked away from Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at her friend. Sharpay have always been there to help or defend her everytime she needed. She sat down at a tall chair and waited for Sharpay to come back with their drinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Troy have just arrived at the ball and still was on the phone with his mother. It was a good thing he didn't walk the red carpet. If not, the paparazzies would have a picture of him talking on the phone. Instead he enetered the ball thorugh he back door same as Sharpay and Gabriella did. He was getting tired of listening to his mother nagging and talking but he was also glad because that would be the excuse he could give to girls that were hitting on him. Like this girl walking to him right now. He recognised the girl. Her name is Nicole and she works at _Trendy Scene_ too. She was one of the interns working there.

"Hey Troy. You wanna hang out at my house tonight? We could watch dvds or have fun," Nicole said while touching Troy's arm.

"No thanks Nicole. I'm good. Plus i have tons of work to do so...later!" Troy said as he walked away.

Even though Troy was used to girls hitting on him, it was still hard for him to just say a simple no. Then he realised that his mother could hear that converstation he had with Nicole.

"Troy, who was that? I heard a girl talking," Troy's mom asked.

"That was a collegue mom," Troy said.

"That was a _girl_ collegue Troy. Why didn't you say yes to her? She might be the one."

"Trust me mom. She's not. She's just a gold-digger."

"How do you know that? Do have any proof?"

"Mom, we are not having this conversation again."

"Yes we are having this conversation again. Troy? When are you gonna settle down? I'm starting to get tired of waiting for you to get married. As your mother, i want a daughter-in-law and grandchildren to spoil. I'm sure your father wants a grandchild too. Haven't you met your one true love yet?" Troy's mom nagged over the phone

Troy sighs. Everytime during a phone call, this topic will come up. He looked around the room to looked for an excuse to hang up the phone. But then someone caught his attention. He saw a brunette girl sitting alone on a tall chair and fidgeting with her bag. Her hair fell loosely on her shoulders and she was wearing a simple black dress with 2 inch heels. She had a bored pout on her face and she was also looking around the room seeming to be looking for someone. But then Troy's mom was calling his name thorugh the phone which snapped him back to reality.

"Troy? Are you there? Troy?!"

"I gotta go mom. Love you."

Without thinking, he made his way to the brunette beauty and nervously greeted her.

"Hi."

Troy noticed that she didn't even turned back. She was still turning her back at him. He thought that maybe the music was loud that she couldn't hear him.

"Um..excuse me," Troy said while tapping her shoulder. Finally she turned at him and she looked at his face waiting for him to say something. Troy stood there in front of her very nervously. She was so much beautiful up-close. He have to know who this girl is but then he heard his assistant calling out his name.

"Troy? Hi! I thought you would never made it. Oh! I did all the task you given me to do. I have your drink right here with me and the editor of GQ magazine would like to talk to you if you have time later," Sharpay said then she turned to Gabriella. "And here is your drink, Gabriella."

"She's your friend?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She's the one i told you about. The one who is deaf," Sharpay said. "Gabriella, this is my boss Troy Bolton and Troy this is my best friend, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella took out her hand to shook Troy's and Troy gradually shook it. "How do you say nice to meet you in sign language?" Troy asked.

"Oh, that's fine. Gabriella can read lips," Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Gabriella," Troy said to Gabriella. Gabriella signed nice to meet him too and Sharpay translated it to him.

"Well, Troy, we're gonna leave now," Sharpay said.

"So soon?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, well, Gabriella isn't really comfortable in this kind of environment," Sharpay explained.

"Oh, i understand. But uh...can i get her number, maybe?" Troy asked nervously.

"You should asked her yourself."

"Hi. Um..do you wanna go out sometime?" Troy asked Gabriella nervously.

Gabriella noticed the way Troy asked her. He wasn't acting cocky but he was acting rather nervous. Gabriella nodded her head while taking a piece of paper from her bag and wrote her number for Troy.

"Thank you. I look foward to see you again soon, Gabriella," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at him and walked away. He was a very attractive guy and hot. She was really looking foward to the date with him. Maybe he could be the one for her.

Troy stared at her phone number and ran after them. "On second thought, what if i drive you home?"

"But what about your interviews? I mean, you have to be here don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah but i really don't really like this kind of parties. Usually bores me."

"Um, well, sure. It will surely beats hailing a cab. Thanks. From the both of us." Sharpay said.

"No problem. It's my pleasure."

For the whole ride, Troy spent the time interacting with Gabriella even though she mostly have to ride it in a piece of paper just to talk to him. He didn't mind at all. He didn't care that she is deaf. He really like her. She's beautiful, sweet and funny. Troy was glad he got a driver to drive the car, if not he wouldn't have the time to talk to Gabriella. When they finally reached Sharpay's and Gabriella's apartment building, Troy felt a little sad that he couldn't have anymore conversation with Gabriella anymore. But then he stupidly remembered that he has her number. Before Gabriella got out of the car, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and looked at her to talk to her.

"Can i pick you up tomorrow night? We could stay at my house and maybe talk. Or go somewhere else. I'll pick you up at 6?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy smiled too. He can't believe he was at first nervous to talk to her. She was the most easiest person to talk to. When the driver drove Troy back to his penthouse, he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. She was so different from all the other girls in his life. She wasn't stuck-up or snobby. She was sweet and nice and even though Troy just met her, he felt something weird inside him whenever he's around her. He suddenly got the feeling that perhaps she could be the one.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this. Again, i want to thank those you reviewed the last chap._**

**_I will post the next chap as soon as i can IF you guys review._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. The First Date

Gabriella walked with Sharpay as they made their way to their apartment. Gabriella's head was deeply in the clouds as she walked back. She couldn't help but think of Troy. Troy Bolton. Those two words could easily made her blush and she haven't even been on a date with him yet. She still couldn't believe that a guy like Troy Bolton could be such a sweet and considerate guy but the most of thing she couldn't believe is that he asked for her number and asked her out. When Sharpay unlocked their apartment door, they both entered. Gabriella was going to float back to her room when Sharpay pulled her wrist and gave her a stare. Gabriella stared back at her back confused and waiting for her to say something.

"I can't beileve my boss, Troy Bolton, asked you out," Sharpay finally said.

I can't believe it either. He is quite a great guy and i just met him. Gabriella signed back happily.

"Your boss asked Gabriella out?" Taylor said as she walked out of the kitchen suddenly.

"Yes and i know that Gabriella is very excited for the date tomorrow," Sharpay added.

Taylor looked at Gabriella unbelievably, "You have a date tomorrow? Oh my gosh, Gabriella, that is so exciting. Who's your boss Sharpay?"

"Troy Bolton."

"_The_ Troy Bolton? The great grandson of Milly and Kenneth Bolton that started and founded _Trendy Scene_? That Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked shockingly.

Gabriella nodded while Sharpay answered her yes. Taylor was surprised and happy because Gabriella have never ever dated a guy in her life.

The three girls spent the rest of their night talking about Troy and helping Gabriella to choose her outfit for her date the next day. Gabriella had to admit she was starting to get a little nervous and when Gabriella is nervous about something, she would start thinking negatively. But she quickly snapped out of it when she thought about the ride home with Troy. He was so easy to interact with. So understanding and so not a jerk. She slept that night with happy thoughts of how the date would go the next day. She couldn't wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy got out of work at 5pm so he could get ready and pick up Gabriella at her house. When he woke up in the morning, he was very anxious about his date with her. He kept thinking of ditching work just to go to their date at that moment. But Sharpay told him that Gabriella was busy at work. When he was at his office, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Something about her was just so addictive to him and he just met her the day before that.

After finishing getting ready, he hopped on in his car and drove to Gabriella's apartment building. He noticed that he was getting more and more nervous as he got out of his car. He mumbled to himself to relax as he walked to their apartment door. He nervously rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. A few seconds later, he saw Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey boss. You're...on time. Maybe even a little early," Sharpay teased.

"Well i guess i just couldn't wait," Troy answered nervously.

"I can tell. Word of advice, don't be too nervous around Gabriella. She's really easy to talk to. Just don't treat her like dirt. She really likes you," Sharpay said.

"She does? Wow. I really like her too. I just feel like there's something about her you know," Troy admitted.

"Do you get like...butterflies when you're around her?" Sharpay asked suspiciously.

"I got butterfiles when i first saw her."

"And you don't care that she is...you know..."

"No. Of course not. What, just because she can't hear dosen't mean she's a monster or something."

Sharpay smiled. "Right. Well Gabriella is almost ready. I'll go get her. You wanna come in?"

"Sure. Thank you," Troy said. "So where's you're other roomate?"

"Oh, you mean Taylor? She's at work. She likes to stay at the boutique even after hours. She's a little weird if you asked me." Sharpay said before she walked to Gabriella's room.

Troy stood at the living room akwardly as he waits for Gabriella. When he turned his head, he saw both Gabriella and Sharpay making their way to the living room to where he was standing. Even though Gabriella wore a simple outfit with a cardigan and jeans, he was quite mesmerized by her. She walked to him with a big smile on her face.

"Wow. You look amazing," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and signed back thank you to him. Troy also started smiling too and then he turned to Sharpay. "I'm guessing we'll be going now. I promise i'll bring her back in one piece," Troy joked.

"You better. Or me and Taylor will make sure that you'll never be in one piece ever again," Sharpay said in serious tone.

"Ohhkay. We'll be going now," Troy said while holding on Gabriella's hand and pulling her out of the apartment.

When they reached Troy's car, Troy opened the door for Gabriella. _So far so good. He's quite a gentleman. _Gabriella thought in her head. Before Troy started the engine, he took something from the backseat and gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella took it and looked at Troy's face.

"I figured that a mini whiteboard is much more easier for you to write than a bunch of papers," Troy explained. "Plus you'll save the trees."

Gabriella smiled gratefully at him. She wished she got something for him. Then she took a marker and wrote on the mini whiteboard. So where are we going? She then gave it to Troy to read it.

"Well i thought we could order some takeout and eat it at my house" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and Troy drove back to his house. 30 minutes later after they ordered takeout from a chinese restaurant, Troy drove back to his house. Gabriella started to feel guilty that she can't talk or start a conversation with Troy because she's too afraid to even speak.

When they arrived at Troy's house and ate dinner, Gabriella wrote at the mini whiteboard and gave it to Troy. Are you bored because i'm not talking to you?

Troy almost choked at his drink. "What? Of course not. Just because we're on date and eating dosen't mean we have to talk through the whole date. Unless of course you wanna start talking now."

Gabriella nodded quickly. "Ok, well, maybe we can pick up where we left off yesterday?" Troy asked. "So, where do your parents live?"

Gabriella quickly wrote down on the whiteboard and showed it to Troy, My parents died in car accident when i was 16. I've been living with Taylor's family ever since.

Troy couldn't believe what he read. He had never met anyone whose parents past away before. Especially not from a person he cared about. "I'm so sorry i asked. You must hate me now."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head no. That's ok. I'm over it. It was their time to go. I think it's to teach me to be independent for my future and it worked.

"I'm sorry if this sounds a little rude but...can you talk at all?" Troy asked slowly.

Yes but i'm afraid i would sound weird or stupid.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you won't. But have you talked before?"

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, well do you mind if you teach me some sign language? It might be useful for me someday. Who knows right?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy and they both spent the night learning some sign languages. After an hour, Troy was still not getting it and Gabriella found it quite funny. When they realised that it was already late, Troy offered Gabriella to drive her home safely. When the both of them reached Gabriella's apartment door, they both stood there akwardly. Gabriella then decided to do something.

"I had fun. Thank you," Gabriella said slowly.

Troy was a little shock. He can't believe she just talked to him. "Your welcome. And by the way, you don't sound stupid but i think you should practice talking a little bit more so you'll get use to it," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Then they both stood there again akwardly waiting for one another to do something. Troy, tired of the akwardness, took the plunge and kissed Gabriella slowly on her lips. He was glad that Gabriella also returned back a kiss to him. They continued to kiss passionately while grabbing on each other. Gabriella couldn't help but feel some sparks when her lips touches his. It felt so good. Troy then started to pull back and looked at Gabriella's brown eyes. Gabriella also stared and then started signing something to him.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked.

"You..are...a...good...kisser," Gabriella said while showing the signs again.

"Well thank you. I quite apprieciate it. You're not so bad yourself," Troy said.

Gabriella just laughed and turned back to open her apartment door. "Good-bye Troy."

"Hey wait. Um..i'll text you tomorrow? And discuss on our next date?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly which made Troy laughed. "Well alright. I'll text you tomorrow. Later Gabriella."

Gabriella waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. She had never been on a wonderful date in her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella was at her apartment reading a book when she saw Sharpay coming in with a big basket of flowers in her hand. Gabriella got up to help her to put the basket on the table. She then signed at Sharpay to asked her who's flowers were those.

"It's from my boss. AKA your soulmate, Troy Bolton. He told me to give this to you for him. He also said he had fun at the date last night," Sharpay said.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she said. She also couldn't believe how sweet of Troy is to send her a bunch of beautiful and colourful flowers for her. They did texted that day about their next date but he never mentioned he was going to give her flowers. She then took the small card attached on the basket. It read: _This is a little something to show how great our date went last night. Love, Troy_

Gabriella then quickly took her cell phone and texted Troy.

_I love the flowers. Thank U. I cant w8 4 the d8 2moro._

Not even a minute later, Troy replied. _No problem. I can't wait for our date too. I missed you already._

Gabriella smiled right away after she read Troy's message. She knew she made the right choice to date him. She could hardly wait for her second date with Troy.

* * *

**_Once again, thank you so much for reviewing the last chap!_**

**_I'm sorry if there are some spelling or grammar errors here._**

**_And also once again, i will post the next chap as soon as i can but only if you review._**

**_!!PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	5. One Month Anniversary

_One Month Later......_

Troy Bolton was walking to the coffee shop with his best friend, Chad Danforth. While Chad was complaining about his mother coming to visit him, Troy's head was busy floating in space. He was thinking about his one month girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. That day was their one month anniversary and of course Troy had planned something to celebrate. When they arrived at the coffee shop, Troy knocked himself on the front entrance door which gave him a major headache.

"You alright dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine," Troy said as he rubbed his head. "I just need to sit down for awhile."

"That's what you get for dreaming while walking through a door," Chad said after he gave the waiter their orders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Troy lied.

"Yeah right. I know that you can't stop thinking of your girlfriend."

"How can i not? She's so....amazing. I mean, no word can describe her," Troy gushed.

"You're whipped, dude," Chad said.

As Troy hated to admit it, but Chad was right. He is whipped but he dosen't care. Gabriella is the most wonderful thing that has happen to him. The past few weeks have been the best days of his life. He spent most of those days hanging out with Gabriella and if not, they would text each other or chat from IM. It still didn't bothered him that Gabriella is deaf. He thought, so what, she's still human.

After two weeks of dating with Gabriella, Troy finally told his mother about her. He also told her about Gabriella being deaf and he was glad that his mother didn't mind at all. His mother also told him that she would love to meet Gabriella one day. So Troy planned for his parents to meet Gabriella next week. He really couldn't wait for them to meet.

"I might be whipped. But you'll just wait and see. I'm gonna marry her one day," Troy said confidently.

"You've only met her last month and you're already thinking about marriage?" Chad pointed out.

"Sure. Why not? But as long as she dosen't finds out though. I don't want to creep her out or something," Troy said.

"You don't say," Chad said sarcastically. "So how are things going to you two anyways? Still going strong?"

"We're celebrating our one month anniversary aren't we, Chad?" Troy pointed out. "How did you think things were?"

"Chill out dude. I'm just trying to make conversation. And by the way, i know that you still haven't slept her yet. What's up with that? I mean, that's just too long if you asked me," Chad said.

"Dude, Chad, you don't always have to sleep with the girl after 1 date. Sometimes girls don't like that and if you really like that girl, you have to respect her," Troy said.

"Whatever dude. Apparently that is not in my book," Chad said.

"Whatever you say, bro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Troy had already picked Gabriella up from her apartment and drove back to his penthouse. He planned on having a small picnic on his big balcony. Since he planned on surprising her, he lead Gabriella to his balcony by covering her eyes with his hands.

"Ok, relax, we're almost there..." Troy said.

Gabriella was already anxious. She couldn't stop smiling because she was so excited to find out what Troy did.

"Ok, now get ready and....surprise!" Troy opened Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella was so amazed. Troy's balcony looked so good. All of it looked romantic and sweet but very simple. Gabriella really liked it. She hugged Troy to thank him and Troy lead her to sit down on a small cushion. They spent the rest of the day eating and talking about how was work and they also discussed how much they changed since they met each other.

"So, i told my parents about you. About us," Troy began. "They asked if they could meet you sometime and i said next week. Is that ok?"

Gabriella was shocked. _Meeting his parents? But what if they don't like me? What if they told Troy to leave me because i'm deaf?_

"And don't worry, they know about your condition. They're cool. I swear. My parents aren't like some of the snobby people in my life. I promise," Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand to his chest.

Gabriella nodded and moved closer to cuddle with Troy who put his arms around her as they watch the view from the balcony. Gabriella suddenly felt the urge to kiss Troy and she did it. She kissed Troy so passionately and Troy also returned the kiss too. Before they knew it, they started making out until Gabriella pulled away. She quickly grabbed and wrote at the mini whiteboard Troy gave her. After finished writting on it, she gave it to Troy to read. Are you bored with me? Be honest.

"You think i'm bored you? Why would you think that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just shrugged. Troy knew that she was a virgin. Gabriella grabbed the mini whiteboard back and gave it to Troy again. We've already been dating for a month and we still haven't done it. Do you want to do it?

"I seriously don't know, Gabriella and i don't care. I'll just wait until you're ready. I really don't mind," Troy said honestly.

Gabriella looked in his eyes. It was true. They have been dating for a month and most couples would have already done it now. Even Sharpay and Taylor brought their dates home sometimes and they ended up having sex after the date not a month after. Then she thought, she trusted Troy. Heck, she loved Troy. She dosen't wanted Troy to suffer because she's not ready. She grabbed Troy's head and placed her lips on his and then she moved to Troy's ear and whispered. "I'm ready."

Troy looked at her. "Are you sure? I...i can wait."

Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy deeply on his lips. Troy started to stand up while leading Gabriella to his room. When they finally got there, they slowly took each other's clothes off. One thing let to another, they started doing it. After they finished, they layed on Troy's bed side by side panting heavily and facing each other. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's cheek and kissed her forehead gently. Gabriella then hold on to Troy's hand on her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Troy smiled at her and said, "I love you too. Always. I promise and don't you ever forget that."

Gabriella nodded and fell asleep at Troy's chest. She never felt so comfortable in her life. She felt so protected now that she's in Troy's arm.

The next day, Gabriella woke up feeling no warmth anymore. She got up and noticed Troy wasn't there. She looked around the room worriedly until she saw Troy entering with a glass of water in his hand. She got up, while holding the blanket around her body and took the glass of water. She drank it while Troy kissed her bare shoulder which sent cool sparks around her body.

"Do you want some breakfast? I already made some scrambled eggs," Troy offered.

Gabriella nodded after Troy handed her back her clothes. "I'll meet you outside. You can take a shower at my bathroom. There's an extra towel and toothbrush in there too," Troy said.

Gabriella signed "thank you" to Troy and Troy signed "your welcome" back to her that he learnt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Gabriella finally went back home and saw Taylor and Sharpay waiting at the door with their arms crossed.

"And where have you been?" Sharpay asked.

At Troy's house, Gabriella signed.

What did you do at Troy's that would make you not come home yesterday night? Taylor signed.

Gabriella just kept quiet and acted innocent but that didn't fool Sharpay. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Gabriella just smiled and shrugged. "She did! She slept with Troy!"

"Wow and i thought they were just having a romantic dinner to celebrate their one month anniversary," Taylor said.

"Well don't just stand there, tell us what happened. And don't leave any details out," Sharpay said.

* * *

**_Ok, i know i didn't give details about...you know. It's because i just don't know how to. I hope you don't mind._**

**_Well, once again (i'll never get tired of this) I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chap! If you guys reviewed as much as the last chap, i MIGHT post the next one tomorrow. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Meet The Parents

**_Before you start, i would like to thank all those who has helped me reached 67 reviews in just 5 chapters including the trailer._**

**_Please help me get 100 reviews. Thanks. :)_**

* * *

Usually when your an adult living on your own and your parents wanted to visit you, you would dread it because you know that your parents would nag about what you haven't accomplish in your life. But today, it didn't bother Troy. He was happy that he parents are visiting him because he could introduce his parents to his girlfriend, Gabriella.

Gabriella was now at his penthhouse helping Troy to set the dining table for his parents to arrive. Gabriella was now in the kitchen taking out the plates from the top cabinet which were a little bit too high for her. Troy saw Gabriella struggling and chuckled while helping her grabbing the plate.

"Need help?" Troy grinned at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and took all the plates to the dining room. When Gabriella finished setting the table, she suddenly felt Troy's arm hugging her hips from behind. She smiled and turned to Troy who gave her kiss on her lips.

"I told you don't have to help me. They're my parents afterall," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella said softly.

"I wished they came tonight and not in 5 minutes. It'll give us some spare time doing you-know-what," Troy teased.

Gabriella smirked and pushed Troy away while she took the glasses and set it at the table. Then suddenly, Troy heard the doorbell rang. He didn't expect his parents to be early. He tapped Gabriella's shoulder letting her know that they're here and then he went to open the door.

"Hi! Thank you for inviting us over Troy," Troy's mom said while hugging his son.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm a big boy now," Troy said.

"You may be a big boy but you're still my little baby Troy," said Troy's mom while pinching his cheek.

"Let him go Lucille. His right. He is a big boy now," said Troy's dad.

"Thank you dad," Troy thanked his dad.

"So, where is she?" Troy's mother asked excitedly.

"Oh, right this way. She's at the dining room."

Gabriella was waiting nervously for Troy to come back to the dining room. She told herself to relax and take a deep breath while sitting down. Then she saw Troy entering with his parents and she quickly stand up to greet them.

"Mom, dad, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, these are my parents," Troy said. "And don't worry, she can read lips so just act normal."

"Well of course i will act normal, Troy. What did you think i would act like?" Troy's mom asked.

"I could think of a few things," Troy said sarcastically.

Troy's mom hit Troy a little and shook Gabriella's hand. "Hi, i'm Lucille. It's finally nice to meet you."

Gabriella smiled at Lucille and then tuned to Troy's dad who shook her hand too. "I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you. And by the way, Troy was right of how he describe you, you are very beautiful, isn't that right Lucille?"

"Absoulutely. You look so beautiful, i could just eat you up!" said Lucille as she hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Ok mom. That's enough. You're squashing her. Why don't you just sit down while me and Gabriella take the food out," Troy said as he released Gabriella from his mother's hug.

After they set the food on the table, they started eating and Troy was having conversations with his parents when he noticed Gabriella was not included in their conversation. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and smiled at her.

"So Troy, where did you meet Gabriella again?" Jack asked.

"We met at the MET Ball. My assistant, Sharpay, brought her along and i saw her sitting at the bar alone so i just came to her," Troy said.

"Was it love at first sight?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella read Lucille's lips and looks at Troy who was now looking nervous and blushed. "Um..well yeah." Troy admitted.

Gabriella smiled at Troy brightly. He said he loved her at first sight. Gabriella also felt a little guilty though. Gabriella at first thought Troy was only hitting on her like most guys.

"Awwww. That's so sweet!" Lucille then looked at Gabriella. "To be honest, i never would have thought Troy would ever meet anyone again. Whenever i asked him about dating, he would just give excuses that he's busy or hasn't met the right girl yet."

"MOM! Could i see you in the kitchen for a sec? I need a little help in something," Troy said desperately to stop his mom from talking again.

"Sure honey. Let's go. Oh wait! I brought some old photo albums for Gabriella to look at," Lucille took out several albums from her big handbag and gave them to Gabriella. "You can look at these while you're waiting."

Gabriella signed "thank you" and opened one photo album while Troy pulled his mom to the kitchen.

"So what do you need help in Troy?" Lucille asked innocently.

"Mom, i love you but could you stop revealing everything i told you to Gabriella. It's a little embarrasing for me especially in front of Gabriella. I don't want her to think i'm a momma's boy," Troy whined.

"Oh! That reminds me! I left your baby pictures in the car. I'll be right back," Lucille said as she left the kitchen.

Gabriella was still flipping through a photo album when she saw Troy chasing his mother out of the house. She noticed that Troy was desperately yelling for his mother to come back. Then she turned back to the photo album she was going through. The title of the photo album read _Troy's Prom_. She opened the album and saw 5 people including Troy posing in their prom outfits. She saw Chad putting his arms around a blonde girl and another guy who Gabriella never met, had his hands around a brunette girl's hip and the other hand around Troy's shoulder and Troy did the same for him. She suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She then realised Troy's dad, Jack was still in the room with her.

"That was Troy's senior prom. I heard it was the best night ever. Since they are in private school, they had a cruise prom. I heard from his friends that it was pretty awesome. It was sad though that Troy's girlfriend couldn't make it for prom. Troy said that she was busy. Turns out she was busy making out with one of Troy's friend. He never dated any girl since then and that's the reason why Troy's mom always whine about him settling down now that he's an adult," Jack told Gabriella.

Gabriella then wrote at the mini whiteboard which she placed it beside her and gave it to Jack. Was Troy sad when he found his girlfriend cheated on him?

"Pretty much. From that on, he said he would never date those kind of girls anymore. I'm glad he met you though. He told me and Lucille that he really admire you alot," Jack said.

Gabriella gave him a tiny smile and wrote at her whiteboard again. I'm glad i met him too. I never met a guy like Troy before. He is truly different from any guy i know.

"He is different isn't he? The thing about Troy is that he's really down-to-earth even with a big fortune. I'm very proud of him."

Maybe that's because he was raised by a good family. Gabriella wrote.

Jack laughed. "Yeah. I think that might have something to do with it."

Suddenly Troy and his mom entered the dining room with another album in Lucille's hand. The album read, Troy's baby pictures.

"Gabriella, i think you might wanna see these pictures of our little boy," Lucille said as she opened the album in front of Gabriella. "This is a photo of Troy the day after he was born. Isn't he just adorable?"

"She can't hear you mom. You have to look at her when you're talking to her," Troy reminded his mom.

"Oh right! Sorry." Lucille then looked at Gabriella's face and repeated what she said while Troy tried his best not to sink into his seat. He felt like a teenager embarassed by his goofball parents on a first day of school.

After lunch, his parents finally left and now Troy and Gabriella are cleaning up the dining room. After washing the dishes, they sat on Troy's L-shaped couch.

"Finally they're gone because now we can do what we wanna do," Troy said as he nuzzled into Gabriella's hair.

We wanna do? Or you wanna do?

"Alright, fine you win. I just can't help it that i have the most beatiful girlfriend on earth," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately. Before they knew it, they were making out and slowly taking each other's clothes off. Suddenly, Troy's cell phone rang. At first, he didn't pick up but the caller won't hung up so he picked it up while Gabriella was kissing his neck.

"Hello?....Chad dude, i'm a little busy here...Who says it has something to do with work?...Look can you call later?" Troy said.

"No i cannot call later. I wish you can see what i am seeing here. Our old teacher, Ms Darbus is on a date with a yonger-looking man," Chad said.

"Maybe that's her son or cousin," Troy said while Gabriella is taking off his belt and pants.

"No way. It looks like they're cuddling! Oh gross! They're pecking each other's lips! That is the worse thing i have ever seen in my life dude."

When Chad was talking, Gabriella led Troy to his room and let him stand at the doorway while Gabriella was giving him a strip tease by taking her clothes off one-by-one. "Dude, i really have to go."

"Oh come on man, i thought you could come here and witness the pain with me," Chad whined but Troy had already hung up on him.

After Troy hung up, he pushed Gabriella to bed and they started making love after that.

"Hello? Hello? Ugh! Damn it Troy. How could you let me suffer like this," Chad mumbled to himself as he watched his old teacher making out with the younger guy.

* * *

**_So did you like the chap? I hope you did._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE._**


	7. When The Time Is Right

Wearing an itchy tuxedo wasn't one of Troy's favourite things to do. That's why tonight, for the annual office party, he decided to wear something casual yet at the same time formal. So he decided to wear a simple navy blue _Trendy Scene_ shirtdress with a black jacket and jeans. He dosen't care what people would say about the outfit. Just as long as he's comfortable in it, why should he bother being judged.

Troy, of coursed, invited his girlfriend along for the office party. He wanted to pick her and Sharpay up at their apartment building but Gabriella insisted to meet up there instead since Sharpay is going too.

Troy purposely arrived at the party late because he knew the girls would be late. But when he was there, he saw a certain blonde and brunette standing at the bar interacting through sign language. Troy thought Gabriella was cute when she's using sign language. He felt bad that he rarely used sign language in front of Gabriella even though she taught him during most of their dates.

"Hey boss. Better late than never huh?" Sharpay said to Troy.

"Well i kinda thought that you guys would reach a little late," Troy said after kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Because we're girls and we take alot of time dressing up?" Sharpay insisted.

"Kinda. Maybe," Troy smirked. "Sharpay, do you mind if i steal your friend for the awhile?"

"No problem. I got my eye on Mr Tall and Blonde over there. Later! Have fun you two. I know i will," Sharpay said before walking away.

Troy smiles and then turns to Gabriella. "Having fun?"

Gabriella just smiles and shrugged. Then suddenly Gabriella saw a blonde girl wearing a skimpy dress making her way to Troy. Gabriella tried to observe the blonde girl closely as she talks to Troy.

"Hey Troy. Having fun yet?" the blonde girl said while touching Troy's arm.

"Hi..um..Nicole. I just got here actually," Troy said uncomfortably.

"Well maybe i can show you what you've been missing before you got here," Nicole said flirtaciously.

Gabriella couldn't help but feeling like she wants to slap this blonde who is flirting with her boyfriend but she didn't want to make a scene.

"No thank you, Nicole. By the way, have you met my girlfriend, Gabriella?" Troy said.

"You were serious when you said you're dating someone?" Nicole said in surprised.

"Yes. I've been dating Gabriella for a month now. No wait, exactly 6 weeks," Troy said.

"But she's deaf and she can't even talk without using a piece of paper. She's just using you, Troy," Nicole said harshly.

"She may be deaf but she's still human and humans have feelings Nicole. Now would you please excuse us?" Troy walked away while taking Gabriella's hand without waiting for an answer.

When Troy and Gabriella finally got some privacy, Troy turned to Gabriella to talk to her.

"Are you ok? Did you understood what she said?" Troy asked condernly.

Gabriella nodded sadly. She really felt that Nicole's word punched her in her stomach.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous. She's been wanting to date me ever since she started working at _Trendy Scene. _Trust me. I will never date her in my entire life. You are the only one i want. I swear," Troy said truthfully.

Gabriella nodded slowly. Suddenly Troy heard a slow song coming up. "Do you wanna dance?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide open in shock while shooking her head furiously. She never danced in her life. Mostly because she dosen't know how to and by the fact that she can't hear the music played. But she's mostly scared about the fact that she would mess up and look stupid in front of everybody.

Troy just laughed and took her hand, "Come on please. Just because you _don't_ dance dosen't mean you _can't_ dance. And, you don't need music to help you dance."

Gabriella was still not convinced. She's just too scared but Troy wasn't taking no for an answer. He just pulled her to the dance floor and slowly helped Gabriella swayed through the music. Gabriella at first was a little scared to even move her legs to dance but then she observed Troy and some other girls slow dancing and she decided to follow them. Gabriella was glad it worked. She swayed through the music slowly and tried to imagine how the music would sound like. When she started to get more comfortable, she moved closer to Troy and rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy smiled and rested his head slowly on top of Gabriella's as they danced through the music. He was proud of Gabriella as she tries everyday to get out of her shell. He thought about how much his life changed after he met Gabriella. He had never been so happy to have her in her life. He truly love her so much that he couldn't even say how much he loved her. He then remembered the time when his parents were visiting and he chased his mom trying to stop her from taking his baby pictures.

**Flashback**

_Troy chased his mom as she walked to the car still trying to convince her not to take his baby pictures. After his mom had taken all the photo albums from the car, he noticed his mother was also holding on to a small blue velvet box._

_"What's that mom?" Troy asked._

_Troy's mom opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. "This was your grandmother's engagement ring she gave to me before she past away. She requested me to give it to you when the time is right. She also told me to tell you that this ring only belongs to the girl you promise to love forever and no matter what. Can you do that Troy?"_

_Troy remembered when his grandmother past away when he was 15 years old. He remembered how long his mother spent in the room before his grandmother past away. He thought that they were just having the last mother-daughter emotional talk but it seems more than that now. "Mom, i can't. I just met Gabriella a month ago. I don't think she would like to rush into things. I don't wanna scare her off," Troy said._

_"I'm not asking you to propose to her now or tomorrow or next week. I'm just telling you to keep this with you until you're both ready," Troy's mom said._

_Troy looked closely at the ring. It was so beatiful and simple. He couldn't say no. "Thanks mom. I'll promise to use this ring to propose to her when the time is right. You're the best."_

_"I know i am sweetie. Now, let's go back and show Gabriella how cute you were when you were a little baby," Troy's mom said while running back to Troy's penthouse building._

_"Ugh! Mom!" Troy whined while following his mother._

**End Flashback**

Troy thought about what his mom said. _The ring only belongs to the person you promise to love forever and no matter what. _He knew he would love Gabriella forever and no matter what. He then realised maybe the time is right. He knew he wanted to spent the rest of his life with Gabriella and build a future with her like having the perfect wedding and have children together. He would love to be experience all of those things with her. Finally, he made up his mind. He is gonna propose to Gabriella. Well, not that night but very soon. When he finally realised the slow music is over, he pulled Gabriella somewhere near the snack table.

When they reached there, Gabriella took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. I have to go to the bathroom. Do you mind?

"Oh, sure. I'll wait here," Troy said.

After Gabriella came out of the bathroom, she decided to touch-up on her makeup. Then suddenly someone bursts through the bathroom door. Gabriella then realised that it was the same blonde that tried to flirted with Troy, Nicole. Gabriella noticed that Nicole is making her way to her.

"You think you're all that don't you?" Nicole said harshly.

Gabriella pretended to act confused and looked back at the mirror but Nicole pulled her arm. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you can read lips. So make sure you read mine closely. Got it?"

Gabriella started to get scared but she nodded.

"Do you really think Troy really is into you _just_ because he asks you out? I mean, how do you even know that he really loves you? For all you know, Troy is a nice guy but he may not enjoy his first date with you and the only reason he wants to be with you because you're his little charity case. A _deaf_ charity case. FYI, I heard from a likely source that Troy is starting to get bored with you and he's planning to break up with you pretty soon. So, watch out."

Gabriella took Nicole's word deeply. She knew Troy isn't the kind of person who would just use her but she's starting to think Nicole's words make sense. "One more thing, if i were you, i would just break up with Troy before he breaks up with me. I mean, no one wants to be dumped right?" And with that, Nicole left the bathroom leaving a heartbroken Gabriella inside.

Then she started thinking back of some of the dates she had with Troy. If they were having an eating date, she would always keep quiet and leaving Troy eating in silence. Then she wondered if Troy secretly did not enjoyed their dates and thinking of ways to break up with her as fast as possible but couldn't find the right time to do it. Was she just really his charity case?

* * *

**_I have good news for you readers, i will post the next chap as soon as TOMORROW because i don't have school!!_**

**_So if i get many reviews, i will post it tomorrow with no hesitant. I promise._**

**_So...PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**_P.S hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave a cliffhanger._**


	8. Letting Go

_**Before you start, I want to thank all the reviewers that helped me reach 85 reviews already!**_

_**THANK YOU!!**_

* * *

_Last time on Life or Deaf..._

"Do you really think Troy really is into you _just_ because he asks you out? I mean, how do you even know that he really loves you? For all you know, Troy is a nice guy but he may not enjoy his first date with you and the only reason he wants to be with you because you're his little charity case. A _deaf_ charity case. FYI, I heard from a likely source that Troy is starting to get bored with you and he's planning to break up with you pretty soon. So, watch out."

Gabriella took Nicole's word deeply. She knew Troy isn't the kind of person who would just use her but she's starting to think Nicole's words make sense. "One more thing, if i were you, i would just break up with Troy before he breaks up with me. I mean, no one wants to be dumped right?" And with that, Nicole left the bathroom leaving a heartbroken Gabriella inside.

Then she started thinking back of some of the dates she had with Troy. If they were having an eating date, she would always keep quiet and leaving Troy eating in silence. Then she wondered if Troy secretly did not enjoyed their dates and thinking of ways to break up with her as fast as possible but couldn't find the right time to do it. Was she just really his charity case?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nicole left, Gabriella suddenly felt like throwing up. She quickly ran into the toilet without closing the door. While she was throwing up, Sharpay entered the bathroom and heard a person vomitting. When she looked into the toilet cubicle, she saw her best friend throwing up. Sharpay quickly rubbed Gabriella and helped her stand up when she was done.

"Are you ok?" Sharpay asked concernly.

Gabriella nodded slowly while wiping her mouth with a tissue paper.

"Did you eat something bad just now?" Sharpay asked again.

Gabriella shook her head. She didn't know what happened to her either.

"Maybe we should call the ambulence."

Gabriella shook her head again. She didn't want to cause a scene. It would embarass Sharpay and Troy. She didn't want to cause any harm at all.

"Well maybe we should go home. Let's go," Sharpay said while taking Gabriella's hand but Gabriella didn't move.

No. You stay. I'll go home by myself. Gabriella signed.

Well what about Troy? He'll get worried if you go home all alone. I'll tell him to bring you home. Sharpay signed back.

Gabriella obeyed Sharpay and they both went out of the bathroom to find Troy. Troy was still where he was when Gabriella left him.

"Troy, do you mind taking Gabriella home? She's not feeling well. I found her throwing up in the bathroom just now," Sharpay said.

"Sure. No problem. Let's go," Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand.

While Troy was driving Gabriella back to her apartment, he noticed that Gabriella kept looking outside from the window and she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he thought that he would just ask her when they were at her house.

When they finally arrive at the front door of her apartment, Gabriella took out a small piece of paper and gave it to Troy. Thanks for driving me home. Maybe you should get back to the party.

"Nah, screw it. Since i'm here, maybe i should help you get settled," Troy offered.

No. I can't handle it myself. I'll just get Taylor to help me if anything happens, Gabriella wrote.

"Um..ok. I'll text you later tonight?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded before entering her house and closing the door in front of Troy. Troy knew something was up with Gabriella. Usually she would end the date with a kiss on his cheek but weirdly it didn't happen that night. But then he realised that maybe Nicole got to her and she just felt a little down. He told himself not to worry too much because he knew it will all end well when he propose to her soon.

After Gabriella closed the door, she suddenly felt the urge to throw up again so she ran as fast as possible to the bathroom. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and looked into her reflection in the mirror. She noticed that she looked pale and tired but mostly she stink. After she took a bath and felt fresh, she went into the kitchen and saw a note on the refridgerator door.

_I'm on a date tonight. Might not be home till tomorrow. I told Mary to be in charge in the store tomorrow so you don't have to worry G.  
Love, Taylor_

Gabriella sighs at the word date and remembered Troy and what Nicole told her about Troy trying his best to break up with her but couldn't find the right time to do it. Then the thing about her breaking up with Troy first before she breaks up with her seemed like an idea for her so her heart wouldn't be so teared into pieces. She sighs again and went straight to her room still thinking over whether it's for the best if she and Troy part ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Troy was at work, he went to Sharpay's desk to asked how Gabriella have been feeling.

"Hey, Sharpay. Um, how's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Well shouldn't you know? I mean, you are her boyfriend and she is your girlfriend," Sharpay answered him back jokingly.

"I know but well...i texted her last night and she didn't reply back. I texted her this morning too and still no answer. Yesterday, after i drive her home and we were at in front of your apartment door, she just went inside the house without even giving me the usual kiss on the cheek," Troy said sadly.

"Well i don't know what's up with her too but i woke this morning and heard her throwing up again. Maybe she's just having the stomach flu or something. She might have got it from me because i had the stomach flu last month. Maybe i'll bring her to the doctor soon," Sharpay said.

"Yeah and um...do you mind if i drive you home today? I just want to see her for awhile. I want to ask her about something," Troy asked.

"I don't think that's possible. My brother's in town and we're having dinner tonight right after i leave work but you can go there yourself. We hid the extra key under the mat."

"Thank you. Have fun with your brother tonight," Troy said before going back to his office.

Troy planned on asking Gabriella to marry him when she least expected and since she is sick, she would be so surprise. After work, he drove to Gabriella's apartment to surprise her. He took the key from under the mat and opened the door slowly. When he entered, he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom and he knew it was Gabriella. He ran to the bathroom and while Gabriella was throwing up, Troy rubbed her back which scared the hell out of Gabriella. When she turned she had a surprised look from her face. "Troy?" Gabriella said softly before turning back to the toilet and throwing up again. When she was done, she got up and brushed her teeth. After that, Troy helped her walk back to the living room.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked concernly.

Gabriella looked at his face and nodded. She finally made a decision last night and she knew she had to let Troy know.

"We need talk," Troy said seriously.

Gabriella noticed his serious expression and started to panic a little bit. She knew Troy was going to break up with her but she dosen't want him to do it. She quickly grabbed the mini whiteboard and wrote it. I need to talk to you first.

"No. Please, i have to to get this out of my system," Troy asked.

Gabriella knew she shouldn't but Troy seemed so sincere. Maybe he wasn't gonna break up with her. "Ok, um...well um...will you marry me?" Gabriella was caught completely off guard so did Troy. He didn't realised how straight foward he was until he realised what he said. He looked at Gabriella's shock expression and took out the ring from his front pocket.

Gabriella on the other hand was starting to feel dizzyas she looked at the beatiful. Troy just proposed to her. She was confused. She only met him a month ago. Then she remembered what Nicole said. She was just Troy's charity case and he only did it to make her feel good about herself. "No," Gabriella said quietly.

"What?" Troy can't believe it. She said no. He was honestly not expecting her to say no.

Gabriella said nothing. She just looked down and wrote on the mini whiteboard. I'm not ready for a serious relationship. We should break-up. I'm sorry.

"Bu-break up? But i thought...we were...serious about each other?" Troy said while still i shock over what had happened. "Is this just too fast for you? Because i can slow down and just wait until you're ready. I'm so sorry for putting you in this position and-"

Gabriella closed Troy's mouth with her hand then let go of it when she realised she already had tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, please. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me. I don't want to leave you. Please," Troy pleaded already in tears. "Why are you breaking with me?"

Gabriella shook her head. He wasn't making this any easier for her. You deserve better than me. I'm just holding you back, Gabriella wrote in the whiteboard.

"No. That's wrong. You're not holding me back. I swear. I don't want to leave you," Troy cried more.

Gabriella cried more too. "You should leave," Gabriella said softly while still crying. Troy stand up and walked out of the apartment with his heart torn into millions of pieces. Troy knew this break up was his fault. He lost the one person he loved the most because he was in a rush to get married with her.

Gabriella was still sobbing at the couch. She can't believe it. Troy just proposed to her and she said no. She dreamt of Troy proposing to her and she imagined her saying yes and not no. Then she felt the sudden urge to vomit again so she ran to bathroom. After she was done, she opened the medicine cabinet and saw a preganacy test. She remembered Sharpay buying that when she realised she had her period late. Taylor had told Sharpay a million time to throw it out but Sharpay didn't. Gabriella then thought about the last time she had her period. She looked at the calendar and realised she was 2 weeks late. When she opened the box, she knew she had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**_Ok, did you like it?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_BTW, i just posted a new One-Shot. If you wanna read it, just go to my page and click on It's Love. Please R&R that one too. :)_**


	9. I Don't Believe It

Gabriella stood in front of the sink with tears in her eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing. She stood there in silence still not believing what just happened. _Positive. _That one the one word Gabriella still couldn't sink in her head. Everything in her head is spinning out of control. She's pregnant. What's worse was that she's pregnant with Troy's baby. The man he just broke up with less than an hour ago. She didn't know what to do now except tear up and cry in silent.

Then suddenly, she saw Taylor and Sharpay at the bathroom door asking her if she's ok. She sighed and showed them the results of the preganancy test. When they realised it was positive, their eyes widen and Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Your pregnant?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded sadly. "With Troy's baby?" Sharpay added and Gabriella nodded again.

"Ok, well this shouldn't be a problem right? I mean, you and Troy can get through this. You don't have to worry Gabi, Troy will never leave you because of this," Sharpay said.

Gabriella shook her head and signed, We broke up.

"WHAT?!?" Taylor and Sharpay yelled in unison.

I broke up with him. I was holding him back. I realized i was nothing but his charity case and nothing more. Gabriella signed.

"That's crazy! Who gave you that idea?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella looked down and bit her lip. Sharpay pulled her chin up and said, "Who gave you that idea, Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighs. She didn't want to tell them because she knew they would go to Troy and tell him. But she gave up and finally told them. "Nicole."

"Who?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Are you talking about the blonde girl that talked to you and Troy yesterday? She was wearing that skimpy black dress right?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly. She knew she was gonna be in trouble.

"Oh, Gabi. You should never listen to what Nicole says. She's just a bitch. A huge bitch. She will always try to go into Troy's office to flirt with him. Troy never liked her and he never will," Sharpay said.

"Ok, look, we can discuss about this later. First, we have to really proof if Gabriella is pregnant. Shar, can you go down to the store and buy some pregnancy tests?" Taylor ordered.

"Tests?"

"Exactly. We have to really test whether Gabriella is realy pregnant or not. We have to make sure and not jump into conclusions. Yet," Taylor added.

In less than an hour, Sharpay brought home a bunch of preganacy tests for Gabriella. But it was no use, all the tests ended up the same. Positive. She was obviously and in fact pregnant. Gabriella wasn't sure what to do. She was single and pregnant and in 9 months, she would have a baby.

"Well what are you gonna do now?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'll tell you. You are gonna tell Troy that you are carrying his baby," Taylor said.

I can't tell him. He'll freak out. Gabriella signed.

"No he won't. He loves you Gabriella. When he picked you up for your first date, he said that he said that there's something about you that gives him good butterflies in his stomach even when he first layed eye on you," Sharpay told Gabriella.

He really said that? Gabriella asked in sign laguage.

"I would never lie to you about this Gabriella. He loves you. Really loves you."

Gabriella now felt guilty. Finally she found someone that loves her and she broke it off with him. There's something else you should know.

"What is it?" Taylor asked concernly.

Gabriella sighs deeply before continuing, Troy proposed to me before i broke with him.

"WHAT?!?!" Taylor and Sharpay yelled.

"He proposed to you?!" Sharpay added. "Wow, he's really into you, isn't he? I mean you two just met last month and here he was proposing to you?"

"That was before you found out you were pregnant right?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded. She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life and she just wished she could go back in time and stop this from happening but it was already too late. What's done is done. In 9 months, she would have a baby and raising it on her own.

"You have to tell him Gabriella. He has the right to know," Sharpay told her slowly while giving Gabriella her cell phone.

Gabriella took her cell phone and walked to her room. She closed her door and started to type on her phone and then stopped when she realised something. Can she raise a baby? She then thought of all the things that could go wrong if she raised the baby. Firstly, she won't get to hear her baby first cry when he or she is born. She won't get to hear her baby's first word and what will happen to the baby's future? What if the baby will be deaf like her and blame her for it. She then deleted the message and dropped her phone on the floor. What was she thinking? She can't raise a baby with or without Troy. There's only one solution to slove this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys on the floor. He then threw himself on the couch and bury his face in his hands. He can't believe what just happened. Gabriella just broke up with him because he was moving too fast. He scared her off just like he feared. Gabriella will never come back to him again. He took out the velvet box where he kept the ring and threw it on the floor too. Everything ended because of it. So much finding the right girl. Then suddenly, his blackberry rang and Troy picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy said frustratingly.

"Dude, you busy tonight?" Chad asked on the other line.

"I have alot on my mind now Chad. Me and Gabriella just broke up," Troy said.

"What? Why? I thought you like her? What happened?" Chad asked.

"I do. In fact i love her so much. But i just made a huge mistake and scared her off."

"What did you do? Don't tell me you ask her to marry you or something," Chad said.

"Actually, i did exactly that. I know it's dumb and too early but...it's complicated. I rather not talk about it," Troy explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon. Later."

Troy hung up and rubbed his head with his hand. He never felt so alone in his life. He needed company. But mostly he needed Gabriella back in his arms. He took his blackberry again and his hands started typing a message to Gabriella.

_I am so sorry about what i did. Can we talk about this? I need you. Please reply._

Troy was about to hit send but then he thought Gabriella might wanna be alone. Plus, he didn't want to sound too needy. He'll just have to wait for the right time to talk to her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella told Taylor and Sharpay that she decided to get an abortion.

"WHAT?! ABORTION?!" Taylor and Sharpay yelled.

"Gabriella, i know you're panicking here but abortion isn't the solution to solve all your problems. You are putting an innocent life at danger honey," Taylor said.

"Plus if you do this, you will be a selfish person. Lots of women out there are just dying to have a baby but couldn't. You are already pregnant, you can't throw that all away. Think of the consenquenses that could affect you, the baby and Troy," Sharpay said.

"You did tell Troy right?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head no sadly. "Why?!" Taylor asked again.

I don't want to ruin his life anymore. Just leave it like it is ok? After that, Gabriella walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. Taylor and Sharpay then turned to each other.

"She can't keep this from Troy forever," Taylor said.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. I'll tell Troy at work," Sharpay said.

* * *

**_Ok, i updated this as soon as i can. Hope you like it!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	10. You Have To Stop This

**_OMG!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and helping me to get 100 reviews ever!!!_**

**_I am making this a big deal because i have never gotten 100 reviews in fanfiction before so thank you so much!!_**

**_I so apprieciate all our reviews and telling me this is a good story. Please keep on going!_**

**_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_**

**_So here's the next chap. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Since Gabriella think abortion is the only way out, Taylor is trying her best to not let Gabriella go through with it. She tried everything but Gabriella is just too stubborn to understand why abortion isn't good.

"You can't get an abortion. Think of the consequences for you. You might suffer from diseases or other things that abortion can cause. Like, you might never have a baby again," Taylor explained.

Taylor, do you really think i want to do this? I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing what's best for the baby. Gabriella signed.

"What's best for the baby is for not to kill it. Babies should be given a chance to live and meet his or her parents," Taylor pointed out.

Do you really think i can become a good mother? I can't hear. I'll never get to hear my baby's first cry. You just don't understand. Gabriella signed again.

Taylor sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. She have to stop Gabriella from getting rid of the baby. There's only one thing to do. "Get change. We are going to the hospital to see your first sonogram."

Gabriella gave Taylor a confused look. "I'm not kidding. Go. Now," Taylor said while pushing Gabriella to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Troy dragged himself out of bed. He was still feeling miserable about her and Gabriella breaking up. He never felt so depressed in his life. Troy knew the only way to get over Gabriella is to forget about her but he can't. He can't forget how beautiful she is and how cute she was when she blushed or used sign language. He remembered the first time she thought him sign language. It was then when he heard Gabriella laugh. Her laugh was like music to his ears. He love making Gabriella laugh and hanging out with her.

Troy is now in his office desperately trying to concentrate to do his work when he turn and saw the picture of him and Gabriella at the corner of his desk. He remembered taking the picture when they were at his house hanging out. He held Gabriella close to him as he takes the picture. Troy smiled at the picture wishing it was still the same. Then suddenly his office phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's your mother-"

"Who else can you be mom?" Troy joked.

"Very funny. I'm calling to ask if you and Gabriella would like to come to the little party your dad and i are throwing this weekend," Mrs Bolton said.

Troy rubbed in his before continuing. "I don't think that's possible mom. Me and Gabriella broke up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you quite well. Did you say you and Gabriella broke up?"

"You heard exactly that mom. We broke up yesterday," Troy said sadly.

"What happened? I thought she was the one?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"It's my fault mom. I just did a big mistake by proposing to her too early and i scared her off," Troy told.

"Oh Troy. I'm so sorry. I should've gave you that ring so soon."

"It wasn't your fault mom. It was mine. I did it. I made the decision. I wish i could fix it though," Troy admitted.

"Just give her some time. She'll come around," Mrs Bolton advised. "Anyways, you are still coming to the party though right? It wouldn't be fun without you."

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I'm still abit down right now. So we'll see. I gotta get back to work now."

"Ok, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

Troy hung up as he heard the knock on his door. When the door opened, he saw Sharpay. "Hello Sharpay. What brings you here?" Troy asked her trying to hide his sadness.

"I need to tell you something important," Sharpay started.

"Ok, sure. What is it?" Troy asked.

"Troy, something happened to Gabriella," Sharpay said.

Troy quickly put down his pen after Sharpay finished her sentence. "Is she ok?" Troy asked concernly.

"She's pregnant...with your baby," Sharpay said. "She also said she's gonna get an abortion because she dosen't think she can take care of a baby. You have to talk her out of it."

Troy stared at Sharpay in disbelief. _Gabriella's pregnant? _Troy held his breath while remembering that whenever they were having sex, he never use a condom before. He made Gabriella pregnant and now she's thinking of aborting it because she dosen't want to do anything with him.

"Did she tell you why she is having an abortion?" Troy asked.

"Not exactly. She also didn't want to tell you about the baby because she didn't want it to affect you," Sharpay answered.

"Are you sure she is pregnant?"

"Yesterday me and Taylor gave Gabriella a bunch of preganancy tests and it all came up positive. We told Gabriella that night to let you know but in the morning she said that she's getting an abortion," Sharpay explained.

"Well i agree with you. She shouldn't get an abortion but how will i get her to talk to me again?" Troy asked.

"You could go over to my place after work and you can talk to her there. She'll listen to you. I know she will."

"If you don't mind, i think it's best if we go now," Troy suggested.

"But i thought you have alot of work to do?"

"I can do it later or tomorrow. Right now, this comes first," Troy said while grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat on her bed while staring at the picture she had on her hand. It was the picture of her first sonogram she got when she went to the hospital. The picture shows a small foetus growing in her womb. She still couldn't believe that it's the picture of her baby. The baby that she conceived with Troy and planning to abort. The doctor said that she is about 3 weeks pregnant. She suddenly felt a sudden rush of guilt when she said she wanted an abortion. Taylor and Sharpay was right. She wasn't being fair to the baby and to Troy. Troy has the right to know but can she really take care of a baby?

Then suddenly she saw Sharpay at her bedroom door. Before Sharpay said anything, Gabriella showed her the sonogram photo.

"Is this the baby?" Sharpay asked nicely and Gabriella nodded. "It's pretty small right now huh?" Gabriella nodded again.

"Gabriella, can you follow me for a sec? It won't take long," Sharpay asked. Gabriella got up from her bed and followed Sharpay to the living room. There she saw a guy standing and looking at her as she arrive at the living room. "Hi, Gabriella..."

* * *

**_Like i said in the beginning, thank you for reviewing my story._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Troy & Gabriella's Announcement

_**Last time on Life or Deaf...**_

"Gabriella, can you follow me for a sec? It won't take long," Sharpay asked. Gabriella got up from her bed and followed Sharpay to the living room. There she saw a guy standing and looking at her as she arrive at the living room. "Hi, Gabriella..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy saw Gabriella standing there in silence staring at him at disbelief. He also saw Gabriella holding on to something in her hand. Sharpay broke the silence by telling Gabriella to sit at the living room while she waits at the kitchen. When Sharpay left, Gabriella sat down on the couch trying to avoid any eye contact with Troy. Gabriella had a feeling that Sharpay had told Troy. Troy on the other hand is trying to get Gabriella's attention by sitting next to her and touch her hand to get her to face him.

"So how have you been?" Troy tried to start a conversation but then he noticed Gabriella was looking around the room for something. He then remembered what he brought for her. He quickly took out the mini whiteboard from his jacket and gave it to her together with a marker. When Gabriella got what he wanted her to do, she slowly wrote it on the mini whiteboard. I'm ok. Thank you. After she finish writting, she gave it to Troy to read.

"That's good. I'm glad your ok," Troy tried to carry on with their conversation. But then Gabriella took back the whiteboard to write something again. What are you doing here?

Troy took a deep breath before he answered her. "Sharpay told me that you're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked.

Because i'm scared of how you would react. Gabriella wrote.

"Is this the real reason behind the break up? Because you're scared how i would react to this?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella shook her head. "Ok. Well i also heard that you're planning not to raise it. That you were gonna abort it. Please tell me this isn't true," Troy said.

Gabriella looked down and pretend to play with her fingers. Troy sighs and then pushed Gabriella's chin so her face would see his. "What is the real reason you want to get an abortion?"

Gabriella knew this question would come up. She didn't know how to answer him. She felt her hands shaking as she wrote on the mini whiteboard. I can't take care of a baby. What happens when the baby starts to cry loudly and i can't hear the baby because i'm deaf. And when i do give brith to the baby, i won't be able to hear it's first cry or hear it's first word. The baby will hate me.

Troy tried to understand her but he couldn't. Why would she think she wouldn't make a good mother? "The baby will never hate you. We'll go through this together. I promise. I'll be there every step. Just please, don't get an abortion. Do you know the risk of getting it?"

Gabriella nodded and she gave the sonogram picture to Troy. It took Troy to realise what exactly it is but when he saw the tiny foetus, he couldn't help but feel his heart being lift. "Is this...the baby?" Troy asked slowly.

Gabriella nodded again and gave a small smile. "It's really tiny right now huh?," Troy added. "So do you really think you wanna go through with this?"

Gabriella shrugged, If i do go through with having the baby and not abort it, i wouldn't want to do it alone. Will you help me with this?

"Of course i will. You don't even have to ask. Although i do have something to ask you," Troy said.

Gabriella had a feeling that Troy wants to be back with her but she just dosen't know how to react to it. She braced herself for the tough question as she saw Troy opening his mouth to speak. "Are you free this weekend? My parents are throwing a little gathering and i thought that maybe we should tell them that they are gonna have their first grandchild soon. Are you ok with that?"

Gabriella couldn't believe his question. He just asked her to go to a party to tell his parents that they are having a baby together and not asking to get back to together again. She had no choice but to smile and nod agreeingly. "Alright, great. I'll pick you up this weekend," Troy said while standing up. "Ok, well this was...alright. I should get going now. Dress nicely though. Bye." Just like that Troy just walked to the door and left the apartment leaving Gabriella in a confused thought. _What just happened there? _Gabriella thought in her mind.

After leaving Gabriella's apartment, Troy leaned against the door and breathe out. He can't believe he just left like that. No proper goodbye or even a kiss goodbye. He just left after asking Gabriella to go to his parents' party on the weekend. He started to feel pathetic of himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday, Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's parents' house where they were throwing a lavish party. When they got there, Gabriella totally admired how big the Bolton Mansion is. It was the most biggest and beautiful house she ever seen in her life. Troy lead Gabriella to the backyard where the party was held and they caught Mrs Bolton's eyes who came running to them once she saw them.

"Oh my gosh! You're both here! I knew you two would work it out. I am so proud of you two!" Mrs Bolton said while hugging Gabriella and pinching Troy's cheek.

"Yeah, i know mom," Troy said while rubbing his cheek.

"I have to introduce you two to many people i invited here. Grab a drink and follow me," Mrs Bolton said.

"Actually mom, we would like to tell you something in private with dad for awhile. It's really important," Troy said in a serious tone.

After they found Troy's dad, the Boltons plus Gabriella went to the den to get some privacy. "So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"Well, mom, dad, i don't exactly know how to put this," Troy started off.

"What is it, son? You can tell us anything," Mr Bolton said.

"Well...Gabriella's pregnant. With our baby. We're gonna have a baby together," Troy said nervously.

"You...she...you're gonna have a baby?" Mrs Bolton asked.

Troy and Gabriella nodded, scared of Mr and Mrs Bolton next reaction. "Well to be honest Troy, i think we don't know how to react to this-" Mr Bolton said in a serious tone before being interrupted by Troy.

"I know that you would, dad. But please understand. I mean, we're adults now and not a couple of teenagers who did a mistake. We would very much apprieciate if you would do your best to support us-" Mr Bolton stopped Troy before he continued.

"You didn't let me finish, although we don't know how to react to this, me and your mother would do our best to play our part as grandparents to your future child."

"Really? You're not angry or mad or...ashamed?" Troy asked.

"Why would you think we would be ashamed Troy? Me and your father had always wanted grandkids although we would have expected you to get married first though but it's ok. We'll try our best to help you two to become wonderful parents and i'll try my best to help Gabriella go through this process," Mrs Bolton said.

Gabriella let out a breath. She was so glad that they weren't angry at her. "Thank you," Gabriella said while showing the sign language.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Like i said, you can come to me if you have any questions at all," Mrs Bolton said while giving Gabriella a hug. While hugging Mrs Bolton, Gabriella suddenlt felt like throwing up. She quickly closed her mouth and signaled to everyone that she was going to vomit. Troy quickly grabbed her other hand and lead her to the nearest toilet where she threw up while Troy was beside her rubbing her back. During the party, Mr and Mrs Bolton had announced that they are expecting a grandchild soon which made both Troy and Gabriella uncomfortable when people kept asking them if they're getting married or not. Truth is, Troy would love to get married but he was afraid Gabriella would say no again. He didn't want to lose her again. Gabriella on the other hand felt very akward to be surrounded by people she dosen't know. Some of them were nice but a few was a little snobby but she didn't let them get to her.

Before Troy and Gabriella left, Gabriella gave Mr and Mrs Bolton an extra picture of the sonogram and they were grateful to receive it. They couldn't wait to meet heir future grandchild soon. After a few hugs and kisses, they both left the Bolton Mansion and drove home.

When they got back to Gabriella's apartment, Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy and tired as Troy opened his car door for her. When she got out of the car, she suddenly felt her head spinning and then she fainted in Troy's arm.

"Gabriella?! Gabriella, wake up!"

* * *

**_So did you like this chapter? To be honest i'm starting to feel doubtful. Tell me what you think._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Tell Me The Truth

**_Last time on Life or Deaf..._**

When they got back to Gabriella's apartment, Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy and tired as Troy opened his car door for her. When she got out of the car, she suddenly felt her head spinning and then she fainted in Troy's arm.

"Gabriella?! Gabriella, wake up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy waited impatiently at the waiting area at the hospital. He was waiting for the doctor to come out to tell him if Gabriella was fine or not. Troy have never been so scared in his life. The one woman he loves and carrying his child just collasped almost an hour ago. He didn't knew what was wrong. After Gabriella fainted, he quickly carried her back to his car and drove her to the hospital, not caring if he was speeding or not. He just wanted Gabriella and the baby to be fine.

Few minutes later, a doctor came out of the warding room and called his name. Troy quickly stood up from his seat as he walked to the doctor.

"Is Gabriella ok?" Troy asked.

"She's gonna be ok. She's just having some exaustion caused by tiredness or stress. It's quite normal for women to have this problem during their first trimester," the doctor said.

"Are there some ways to avoid it?"

"She should just relax more. Have many breaks. Sleep if she feels like it. If she was in this situation in her second and third trimester, there would be some risks so take good care of her," the doctor advised.

"Thank you. Can i see Gabriella now?"

"Sure. Room 32. Just go through the hall. It's the 2nd door to your right. You are a very good husband for bringing her here to make sure she's fine. You're gonna make a good father," the doctor said.

"Thank you but i'm not her husband. But she is having our baby. We're just...together...i think," Troy said akwardly.

"My mistake. Well she should be awake now. If you need anything, you could just inform the staff nurse," the doctor said before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes as she felt her head lying down on top of a soft pillow. She slowly got up and realised that she was in the hospital. Last thing she remembered was Troy driving her home and it all went blackout. She felt a little dizzy and rested her head back. Then suddenly, she felt someone holding her left hand. When she looked, she saw Troy giving her a small smile and holding the mini whiteboard and marker.

"How are you feeling?" Troy said, still holding on to her hand.

"Ok," Gabriella said softly. "What...happened?"

Troy gave her the mini whiteboard before answering, "You fainted when you got out from the car. The doctor said it was due to tiredness or stress. You're gonna be ok but you should try avoid it throughout the pregnancy."

"Thank you," Gabriella said softly.

Troy smiled while stroking Gabriella's hand, "No problem."

An akward silence grew when Troy and Gabriella stopped talking. Troy then started thinking what their life would be like after the baby were born. He imagined they would be a happy family and envied by others. He imagined kissing Gabriella's cheek in the morning while she was busy making breakfast. Then suddenly, Gabriella handed her the mini whiteboard. She wrote: What's on your mind?

"Why do you ask?" Troy asked in confusion.

I'm just curious. It's not like we can talk about anything else. Gabriella wrote back.

"Well, i been meaning to ask you this...Why did you break up with me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was afraid he would ask that. She was scared to tell the truth. "Please. I just want to know," Troy said, looking her eyes.

Gabriella wrote on the mini whiteboard and braced herself as she gives it to Troy to read. I told you, i'm just not ready for a serious relationship.

Troy was not buying it. "You also told me i was holding you back. What did you mean by that?" Gabriella just looked down refusing to look at Troy. She didn't want to tell Troy the truth. "Did someone said you're not good enough for me?" Troy said while pushing her chin up but Gabriella looked away. Then Troy tried again, "Who told you that? You have to tell me Gabriella. Please. I just want to protect you."

Gabriella looked at Troy's helpless eyes. Troy looked concerned and worried and it's all because she dosen't want to tell him what was going on. "Nicole." Was all Gabriella said.

Troy didn't have to ask her to repeat or figure out what Nicole did. Of course Nicole was behind it. All he could think of right now is how relentless Nicole is to put Gabriella down like that. Then Gabriella gave him the mini whiteboard. Please don't tell her.

"You don't have to be afraid of her, Gabriella," Troy said as-matter-in-factly.

I know. I just don't want it to be a big deal. Plus i don't want to deal with her again. Gabriella wrote.

"What else did she say to you?"

That i was just your charity case and that i should break up with you first before you do it to me. She also said you started to see another girl behind my back. Gabriella wrote honestly.

"That is crazy Gabriella. Why would you ever think that? You know how much i care about you. You shouldn't even listen to Nicole. I thought i told you that before. You can't just listen to what people tell you!" Troy said raising his voice and scolding Gabriella which made her grew scared and timid.

Troy sighs and tried to get Gabriella to look at him but she kept pushing his hand away. When he finally got Gabriella to look at him, he saw tears brimming up in her eyes. He knew he scared Gabriella. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just want you to know that if she or anyone bothers you, just ignore them and let me know. I care for you and not because you're my charity case. You know you're more than that. I love you," Troy said while signing 'i love you' to her.

Gabriella looked in Troy's sincere face. It's true. She was scared of Troy just now. But then she saw his features softened up when he said and signed he loved her. Gabriella signed 'i love you too' back to him.

"Can you forgive me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Listen, since we're having this baby, we both have to be involved so when the baby's born, he or she won't get confused and all. I guess what i'm really trying to say is, i want to get back together with you. I meant it when i say i love you and i care about you." Troy said while holding Gabriella's hand to his chest.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"Really? Because you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand."

Gabriella nodded which made Troy's spirits lift. "I have to ask, is marriage in our future anyhow?"

Yes but not now. Because if so, i just feel forced to be married. We'll just wait and see until the baby is born. Gabriella wrote.

"Ok. We won't get married now. I don't care," Troy said.

Troy then hold on to Gabriella's face and leans towards her lips. So did Gabriella. They slowly leaned in until Troy heard someone knocking on the door. When Troy turned, he saw a nurse.

"Excuse me, Mr Bolton. I just want to let you know that Gabriella can go home in one hour. We won't be keeping her here since she is in good condition," the nurse said. "And if she feels like throwing up, she can use the bathroom."

"Thank you," Troy said before the nurse walked away. When Troy turned back to Gabriella, he saw her trying to get up from bed and after that, she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Troy then squated behind her and rubbed her back as she threw up.

That day, Troy had sent Gabriella home and they are now at her front apartment door. They both stood there akwardly waiting for one another's first move. Gabriella then kissed Troy's lips and Troy returned a passionate kiss. Troy didn't want the kiss to end. He love kissing Gabriella's soft lips. Then Gabriella pulled back and had a smile on her face. Before entering her house, she kissed Troy's cheek and closed the door behind her. Gabriella knew this was the start of a very interesting and exciting future.

* * *

**_So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Listen, i want to know what you want to read in Life or Deaf. Yes, that means i am open to any suggestions you want to make this story the best. I will honor your name if i choose your plot so please help out. I really need some ideas. Please!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	13. Moving In

**3 months later...**

After almost 3 hours, Gabriella had just finished packing the last box to be moved to Troy's penthouse. That's right, Gabriella is moving in Troy. It was neither Troy's or Gabriella's idea. Sharpay and Taylor are the ones who told them to move in together since Gabriella spent most of her time at Troy's.

**Flashback:**

_Troy and Gabriella were hanging out in Gabriella's apartment alone while eating chinese food. By that time, Gabriella's stomach starting to show a little and Troy couldn't stop holding her stomach in his hands. He still can't believe that there's really a person in there. Then suddenly Sharpay and Taylor just came home with bags of groceries and saw Troy cuddling Gabriella._

_"Well don't you two look cute?" Taylor said teasingly._

_"Thank you Taylor. I very much appriciate your compliment," Troy said cockily. Gabriella then playfully hit him with a pillow and got up to help her friends with the groceries. Troy then noticed that the girls have bought so many items "What's all this food for? The army?"_

_"These are our one month food supply. We always do this when we're out of things at home. Plus, we're all kinda lazy to go to supermarkets once in a while so that's the reason why we bought many items," Taylor explained._

_"Yeah, it's not everyday our mothers buy for us food to eat and cook at home," Sharpay said referring to Troy's mother's habit of sending his son food and home supplies._

_"Hey! In my defense, she didn't send them everyday, she sents them every month. How did you even know that?" Troy asked before realising someone in the room knew it first hand. He then face Gabriella, "You didn't," Troy said while playfully glaring at her. Gabriella just smiled innocently and put the grocery she was holding in the fridge._

_"You know Troy, me and Taylor had some discussion about the two of you," Sharpay said._

_"About?" Troy asked while getting Gabriella to face her friends._

_"Well we think you two of you should move in together since you two are having a baby and all," Sharpay said._

_"Yeah, plus it would safe alot of your energy of coming here and pick up Gabriella back and forth to your penthouse or to anywhere else. Not that we don't like you to live with is anymore Gabi, we just think it would alot easier this way. Is that ok?" Taylor asked._

_Gabriella thought about it. They were right. Troy and Gabriella always spent their free time in each other's places but Gabriella mostly spent the night at Troy's._

_Troy then gestured to Gabriella. "They have a point there, Gabi. Maybe we should move in together. For the benefit of the baby of course. You're in?"_

_Gabriella then thought that they were right. It would make it easier for the future. Like if she was in labor, Troy dosen't have to pick her up and then go to the hospital. It woud save alot of time. She's gonna do it. She's gonna move in with Troy. "Ok," Gabriella said._

_"Really? Ok then. So when do you want to move out?" Troy asked._

_"Maybe we should just slowly get some of her things to your house so it won't seemed like a big moving day," Taylor suggested._

_"No problem. I'm ok with it," Troy said._

_"Maybe Gabriella should pack some of her things today and Troy could bring it to his house when he gets home," Sharpay suggested._

_"Good idea. I'll get some of the boxes from the store room. Sharpay, could you give me a hand?" Taylor asked Sharpay before the disappear from the kitchen leaving Troy and Gabriella behind._

_"Are you sure you want to move in with me? Because you don't have to if you don't want to," Troy asked._

_Gabriella nodded while giving Troy a peck on his lips._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella knew she made the most greatest decision ever. After finish packing the boxes, Gabriella grabbed her coat and closed her now empty bedroom while carrying a big box. When she got to the living room, she saw Troy running towards her and took the big box from her hand.

"Hey, i thought i told you to just leave it at your room until i get it for you. This box is heavy you know," Troy said.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Ever since she reached her forth month of pregnancy, Troy almost didn't let her do any work at all. Gabriella then turned to her friends who just came into the room waiting to greet her goodbye. Taylor was the first one to hug her.

"Oh, i am so gonna miss you. Text us everyday," Taylor said after pulling away.

"And also keep us updated on this little baby here. Anything at all. That included the baby's first kick or when you finally want to know the sex of the baby. Ok? I'm gonna miss you so much," Sharpay said before hugging her tightly.

"Bye," Gabriella said while pulling out her keys to give back to them.

"Keep it. Just in case if anything happens or just because you're bored," Sharpay said.

"Although i don't think Troy would ever let her leave the house without his supervision," Taylor joked.

"I heard that ladies," Troy said from the door.

"You should go now. Bye," Sharpay said before she and Taylor gave Gabriella a last hug.

"I don't understand you girls. It's not like you're not gonna see Gabriella for ten years or something," Troy said.

"That's because the only emotional goodbye you have was with your mother, momma's boy," Sharpay joked.

"Whatever. Let's go Gabriella. We got alot of unpacking to do," Troy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gabriella finished unpacking the last box of her clothes and arranged them in the closet Troy gave her, she went out to the kitchen to find Troy cooking. When he noticed she was there, he pulled out the nearest chair to let her sit in.

"Hey, you done unpacking?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and smiled at him. "Well i hope you have a big appetite because i have whipped you up a Bolton homecook meal," Troy said while pointing to the stove.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy, "Can't wait."

"You know what i realised? You are starting to talk a little more than the first time i met you," Troy said.

Gabriella realised that too. But she could only say small words. Then Gabriella took the nearest pen and paper and gave it to Troy to read what she wrote. I figured i should start talking more. For the baby you know.

"Cool with me. So the appointment's tomorrow, do wanna know the sex of the baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just shrugged. She would like to know the sex but she would like to be surprise too. Guess she would just have to make the final decision tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Troy told Gabriella to stay in bed so he could give her breakfast in bed. She told him she didn't want it but Troy just won't take no for an answer. While resting both her hands on her baby bump, she suddenly felt something. Not long after that, Troy came in with a tray of breakfast in his hands. He then looked at Gabriella's shocked face and started to get worried. "Are you ok?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy and took his hand to her stomach. There it was again. The baby was kicking. It was a very good feeling to Gabriella. "The baby is really kicking," Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah it is," Troy smiled at her. "Oh, before i forget, breakfast in bed. I have made for you, scrambled eggs with 2 sausages and plain water to help you digest."

Gabriella giggled and ate her breakfast before getting ready to go to her doctor's appointment.

At the hospital, while waiting for their doctor to arrive, Troy asked Gabriella again whether she wants to find out the sex of the baby. The truth is, he really wants to know so that it would be easier for them to prepare the nursery.

"So, have you decided to if you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged but then said, "Yes."

"Do you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Troy asked, surprised by her answer.

Gabriella nodded before their doctor came in. "Good afternoon Gabriella, Troy. How are you doing today?"

"Fine. The baby started kicking this morning," Troy said for Gabriella.

"That's good. It shows that the baby is healthy. Speaking of which, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" the doctor asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella before answering and she nodded to confirm her decision. "I think we would like to. It would be alot easier to pick out a nursery and all."

The doctor smiled and did an ultra sound on Gabriella's baby bump. "So there is your baby...and by the looks of it...you are gonna have a boy."

Troy had a big smile on his face when the doctor said they were having a boy. He always wanted a son. "Really?" Gabriella asked softly while smiling also.

"Yes. You can see it from there," the doctor said while pointing at the ultrasound picture of their baby boy's 'thingy'. "Do you any more questions?"

"No. Thank you so much," Troy said.

"Oh, before i forget. Gabriella, i noticed that you have not been gaining enough weight for the baby. Instead you lost 2kg. I suggest you to eat more for the benefit of the baby. Is that ok?" the doctor asked.

"I'll take of it. I already told her last week to eat more but she keep saying she has no appeitite," Troy said.

"Well don't need to worry about that. Her cravings haven't kicked in yet but when it does, do eat but not too much. I'll see you in a month," the doctor said before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Gabriella told Sharpay and Taylor the sex of the baby and they are as excited as she is. She can't wait to have her baby boy in her arms. She imagined the baby to look like Troy with his blue eyes and smile. When entering the dining table, Gabriella noticed that there are alot of food on the table enough to feed an army. Then she saw Troy coming out from the kitchen.

"Right this way, pretty lady," Troy said while directing her to her chair. "Tonight we are having roasted chicken with chicken and mushroom soup for appetizers."

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a questioning look. Troy then looked at her innocently, "What? The doctor said you have been losing weight. I'm doing my part to help you gain it back enough to support the baby. Now, i don't mean to saound like my mother but eat!"

Gabriella smiled and ate the food Troy had cooked for her. She was kinda jealous that Troy was a better cook than her. But then again, Gabriella can't cook at all. She was glad Troy is such a wonderful cook and is there for her whenever she needs him.

* * *

**_Ok, so did you like it? Sorry for the big 3 month skip._**

**_Like i asked in the last chap, i am open to any suggestions you want to see in Life or Deaf. Don't be shy, just tell me. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	14. SNEAK PEEK!

**_Ok guys, chill. This isn't a chapter for Life or Deaf._**

**_I am givng you guys a sneak peek of a story i came up with 2 days ago. I will not write it immediately but most likely when i'm done with Life or Deaf._**

**_It still hasn't have a real title yet but it's working title is called These Last Days. I might change it in the future._**

**_So please enjoy this small sneak peek and tell me what you think of it._**

* * *

**Full Summary: **Troy and Gabriella went to the same high school together but they never really met until the night of their graduation party. Before they head off to college, they spent every single second with one another without failing and so they decided to take their relationship with them to college. But then, Gabriella has a big secret she is keeping from Troy which she has yet to tell him. Eventually, Gabriella breaks up with Troy but then they meet again in their 10 year high school reunion. Troy trying everything he can to get back together with her but Gabriella just dosen't want to give in. Troy then eventually found out her secret which made his heart break into millions of pieces. All he wants is to hold Gabriella in his arms as long as he can. Does he have enough time to do it?

**Sneak Peek!!**

Troy Bolton watched the scene of a guy and girl making out at the corner of the room. He didn't mean to look but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Not jealous of not having the girl but jealous that he didn't have anyone to spent the time with. Last week, he just broke it off with a his girlfriend. He knew it was his own fault that he was alone but he just didn't feel right to be in a relationship at the time.

Troy was at a friend's house for a graduation party. Only graduated seniors allowed. That day, Troy had graduated from East High and now he is on his way to college. Troy couldn't help but feel that he wasted his four years of high school by not really socialising with people other than his own group of friends. Since that his group of friends are off making out with girls, he was left all alone looking at a bunch of people having fun. To prevent himself from looking like a loner, he went to the front porch to get some air and just stare at the sunset. He was glad the party was held in a beach house. He never went to the beach in years. While admiring the sunset, Troy thought about how fast his life is going. He realised that 18 years of his life has gone past and all he wanted to do was to live everyday as much as possible. But then he thought what his grandfather had told him before, 'Life is like the wind. It comes but eventually it goes.' At that time, Troy was 8 years old so he dosen't know what the hell his grandfather was talking about. That is until now.

While still deep in his thoughts, he heard someone coming to the front porch too. He turned to look and saw a girl smiling at him before walking to the other side of the porch and then turning her head to the sunset too. Troy did the same except he kept giving a quick glimpses at the girl and he saw that the girl did the same too. He was hesitant to do something. He was scared he would embarass himself. But then he told himself to just do it.

"So, you like to watch the sunset?" Troy asked.

The girl looked at Troy, shocked that he was talking to her. "Yeah. It just makes me relax i guess. You?"

"Same here. It makes me think about some stuff too," Troy replied.

"Cool," was all she said and then she turned back her gaze to the view. Troy couldn't stop admiring the way she looked with the sun glowing at her face. It makes her seemed like an angel. He really want to know who this girl is. "I'm Troy."

The girl turned to him and smiled, "I know. We just graduated together. Go Wildcats," she said with not much of enthusiasm.

"Oh. I didn't see you around school before," Troy said.

"Maybe that's because you never looked outside your little friendship circle," she said now fully facing him.

Troy felt like killing himself. He knew he just blew it already. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Blending with the lockers is kinda my thing. Glad to know it works though," she joked while looking at the view again.

Troy heard her giggle a little which made him smile. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella," she said facing back at Troy.

"So Gabriella, are you enjoying the party?" Troy asked.

"Not so much. Partying isn't my thing. I was gonna leave," Gabriella said.

"Oh, you're going home?"

"No. I'm going to the beach. To watch the moonlight shine. I usually do it once in awhile."

"Mind if i come?" Troy asked. "My friends blew me off to make out with girls,"

"And you're not with them?" Gabriella asked amusingly.

"Nah. I don't feel like making out tonight. So can i come?" Troy asked again.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked while observing his face to see if he was joking or making fun of her. "I won't guarantee you any fun or whatever. I was thinking of walking along the beach until the moon rises so it might be a little boring."

"Well maybe it won't be boring if we both go there together. We could play 20 questions or something," Troy said. "Shall we go now?"

Gabriella looked at his sincere face and his handsome grin. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

**_So what did you think? Did you guys like it? If you guys still don't understand the summary let me know._**

**_Please tell what you think of this story._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	15. Thinking Of The Future

**_Hi! Sorry i haven't updated for awhile now. Truth is i didn't have any idea what to write for this chap but i did ask for help._**

**_Thanks for the help, ashyboo02._**

**_Roughly, this chapter is filled with random pragnancy storyline but please enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Troy had a rough day at work and he just can't wait to just go home and rest with Gabriella by his side. When he opened the door, he heard voices coming his dining room. Those voices were very much familiar to him. It was the sound of his mother's voice and Gabriella's giggle. Troy then went to the dining room and witnessed that his theory was true. There was his mother talking to Gabriella and showing her, yet again, more photos. He also saw Gabriella holding cucumber covered in cheese. Ever since their last doctor's appointment, Gabriella's cravings has already kicked in. That including her pregnancy hormones but Gabriella seemed to have full control of it because she hardly ever been mad at Troy except for last week when he came home very late leaving Gabriella alone at home for their movie night. She was so mad, she told Troy to sleep on the floor that night but it all ended well when they apologised to each other the next day.

"Hello Troy. Nice for you to come back from work," Mrs Bolton greeted him.

"Hi mom," Troy said while hugging his mother then he turned to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on her cheek and took a seat next to her. "Hey you. Eating cucumber i see."

Gabriella just smiled at turned back to his mother. "I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, i just thought we could come over and help out a little. It was a good thing Gabriella came home from work at the same time i was coming over," Mrs Bolton explained.

Troy then smelled something cooking in the kitchen and then face Gabriella, "Are you cooking?"

"No. I'm teaching Gabriella how to cook your favourite dish, Staked Steak," Mrs Bolton answered for Gabriella.

"Oh i've never eaten that for years. Can't wait to eat it," Troy said. "So what are you up to now?"

"I was showing Gabriella your ultrasound pictures and the pictures taken after you were born," Mrs Bolton said. Then she took one photo and showed it to Gabriella. "Isn't he just precious?"

Gabriella just giggled and kept on eating the cucumber. "So what's the sex of the baby?" Mrs Bolton asked. Gabriella then face Troy to ask if it's ok to tell her. Troy nodded and Gabriella turned back to his mother. "We're having a boy," Gabriella said.

"Ohmygod! You're gonna have a boy? That's amazing! Another baby boy Bolton to carry on the name. Oh, i know the exact thing to buy for you two," Mrs Bolton said excitedly.

"Mom, please. You don't have to get us anything. It's cool. Me and Gabriella are planning to go baby shopping soon," Troy said.

"Troy, think about it, it's not everyday i get a grandchild plus this is my first. I will do my best to spoil him," Mrs Bolton said.

Troy sighed. His mother always love to spoil another person. Especially him. "Fine. But nothing big. We will handle everything else."

"That reminds me, i am throwing Gabriella a baby shower soon. Since we knew the sex of the baby, it will alot easier to pick out the colour scheme. You do eat cupcakes right Gabriella?" Mrs Bolton asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. When Troy's mom mentioned cupcakes, she suddenly had a craving for it. She then faced Troy and whispered to him, "Do we have cupcakes?"

Troy smiled amusingly, "I'll grabbed some from the kitchen. Be right back."

"Can you wait for a second Troy? I need to talk to you two about something," Mrs Bolton said in a serious tone.

"What is it about?" Troy asked.

"Well, me and your father are wondering when you two are planning to tie the knot. Since you two are having a baby together and everything," Mrs Bolton said.

"Mom, don't worry about it. We are planning on marriage after the baby is born. What makes you so worried that we're not gonna get married?" Troy asked.

"I honestly don't know dear. I guess i've been watching too much soap operas or something. Sorry i brought that topic up. Forgive me?"

"Of course mom. It's fine. Don't worry about it. Leave all the worrying to us. Or to me at most since this little lady here can't get stressed out," Troy said while kissing Gabriella's head.

"I'm glad you found someone Troy. I've never so proud of my little boy."

"Thanks mom. So is dinner ready?" Troy asked since he smelled something nice from the kitchen.

* * *

Troy looked over at Gabriella, as he helped her out of the car. They were on their way to their first birthing class together. He was extremely nervous. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked Gabriella as she just nodded, finishing up her cucumber. They walked through the big glass doors.

"Welcome to Birthing Class, I'm going to be your instructor Michelle, and let's start off with getting to know each other." Michelle said getting situated on the floor. Gabriella clung on to Troy as she got on the floor as well. "Please state your name, your partner's name and how many weeks you are along."

"I'm Maria, my husband's name is Jamie and I'm in my first trimester, 13th week."

"I'm Joann, my boyfriend is Bobby and I'm in my second trimester 20th week."

"I'm Victoria, my husband is Nick and I'm in my first trimester 12th week."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "This is Gabriella, I'm her boyfriend Troy and she is in her second trimester 15th week."

Michelle smiled, "Its nice to have you all here. The reason why birthing classes are great, is because we give you tips on making sure you have a healthy baby from now, until your delivery. We give you tips on birthing and we also give you exercises to do at home for a healthy body and mind in the labor room. Let's start by giving you some easy exercises that you can do in the comfort of your own home. You can dance, do yoga, swimming, and of course walking. If you have been inactive however, it is important to start slow and work your way up. Also, never do this alone, make sure your partner is there just in case you may loose balance. One exercise that we will be doing here, is called the Kegel Exercise. In this exercise you are squeezing your vaginal muscles, as if you are trying to stop urinating. This will help healing after labor easier and helps you control your bladder. Now you need to do this several times a day, and just relax when you are doing such things. Now let's start of the class by rubbing the stomach with olive oil."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile the entire time she was at her class.

* * *

That night, it was stormy and raining. Troy could hear the raindrops pouring on the windows. When it got a little cold, he went over to hug Gabriella but instead he found himself hugging a big pillow. He quickly got out from bed and went outside the room to look for her. He was glad that he found her at the kitchen turning to the fridge and eating something. He also saw that she was holding a cucumber. Gabriella had weird cravings for cucumber. He dared not to ask why.

Troy then slowly walked to Gabriella and touched her shoulder. She was of course shocke out of her mind but when she saw it was Troy, she calmed down and rest her hand on her chest.

"Night cravings huh?" Troy amused.

Gabriella nodded while Troy went to the fridge and took out a chinese takeout. "Looking for this? I know it's your favourite."

Gabriella nodded again. Troy helped her heat the chinese food in the oven and then helped Gabriella sit on the chair. Gabriella then took the mini whiteboard which she had placed on the table and wrote it to let Troy read. Thank you. Sorry i woke you up. I would ask you to help me but you were so sound asleep and i know you were tired.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care. I think i would love to live like this. I find it kinda hot that you eat. Unlike those other girls that would just go bulimia after eating," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. Everyday, Troy would find some ways to tell Gabriella that she is still very beautiful even if she is pregnant.

"You know...we haven't picked out a name yet for this little Bolton man," Troy said while touching Gabriella's stomach. "Are you thinking of any names?"

Gabriella nodded and then wrote, Alexander, Daniel, Thomas, Chris.

"Wow that's alot. I kinda like Thomas and Chris," Troy said.

"You?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Well...i came up with Jacob and Adam," Troy said before getting up to take the chinese food out of the oven.

"Adam..." Gabriella mumbled softly.

"Did you say something?" Troy said while taking his seat again beside Gabriella.

Adam was my grandfather's name and my father's middle name. Gabriella wrote.

"Cool. So our little man will have a name that's a little bit of your side and some of mine," Troy said.

I think it's better if we decide what he is going to be named after he is born. Gabriella wrote.

"Totally. Plus it's easier to tell if the name suits him or not."

Gabriella smiled at him as she took a bite of her chinese food. Then she had sudden nuseous and ran to the bathroom covering her mouth. Troy stood up and realised that the chinese food had fish in it. Even if Gabriella is not pregnant, fish always make her sick. When he got to the bathroom to help Gabriella, he saw Gabriella already at the sink and as soon as she saw Troy at the bathroom door, she glared at him. Troy knew he was in trouble. Gabriella and hormones don't go well together.

Troy gave Gabriella an innocent smile and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**_Ok, so what did you think? I hope this chap isnt that bad._**

**_I would mostly like to thank ashyboo02 for writting part of this chapter. Thanks a million!_**

_**I would also like to recommend you guys to read**_ Inspirational Driving_**by** _NosrednAD

_**BTW i have also posted the first chap of the sneak peek story i showed you guys last week. For those who didn't read it, the title is called **Days Like The Wind_

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW all those stories including this one. If i get more than 10 reviews for this chap, i will post the next chap tomorrow which would have (spoiler alert!) a little drama._**

**_So, PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	16. Have To Let You Know That

**_Before you start, i would just like to say thank you for helping me reach 200+ reviews!!_**

**_I am so happy right now! Thank you so much!!_**

* * *

Gabriella waited furiously at her penthouse waiting for her boyfriend and the father of her baby to come back home. They had planned to go baby shopping that day. Troy told her that he was gonna take a half day off work and will be home precisely 3pm but it is now 3.55pm. Gabriella did everything to distract her from being mad at Troy but she couldn't. Troy should know better than leaving a pregnant hormonal woman at home waiting for him to come home.

Speak of the devil, Troy entered the penthouse door panting. "I am so sorry i'm late. I got caught up with work and couldn't leave it to tomorrow," Troy apologised. "Don't worry, i'll go get change and then we can go. Just give me 3 minutes i promise."

"That's what you said about the baby shopping," Gabriella spoke softly as Troy ran to their room to change which was loud enough for Troy to hear.

While changing clothes, Troy thought about the news he received from his dad at work during a meeting with his dad.

**Flashback:**

_"Alright i think everything is set for our fashion show in Cannes. Freddie, i need you to visit the jewerly company that is sponsering us. Emma and Trevor, i need you guys to see the owner of the hotel we're having the fashion show in. Jemma, please bring two interns along to help you out with the clothes used. It's gonna be very chaotic," Mr Bolton said._

_Troy had dread having meetings with his dad. Especially meetings that includes important events like the _Trendy Scene _fashion show debut. Usually he won't even have to do anything except ensure everything is at order which makes his job alot easier. He didn't really paid much attention during the meeting. He just sat beside his dad and pretend to take notes while he was actually scribbling on the piece of paper like he did once in high school when he thought he fell in love with a girl. He kept thinking about Gabriella and his soon-to-be baby boy. He also thought about their future whereas includes him and Gabriella getting married and perhaps have more children._

_While in deep thought, his dad waved his hand in front Troy until he came back to reality. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, i didn't get that," Troy said._

_"I think that's a little obvious Troy. I said that i will be seeing you in Cannes too," Mr Bolton said._

_"I'm sorry? I thought you said i'm going to Cannes."_

_"Yes i did. Is there a problem?"_

_"Yes there is a problem, i can't leave the continent at this time and you know why," Troy argued._

_"Well we made this commitment months ago."_

_"Well i have another commitment."_

_Mr Bolton sighs and then turns to the other people in the room, "Meeting is over. You may leave. Please do your job."_

_After everyone left, Troy stood up and walked over to his dad, "Dad, i can't leave Gabriella all alone. What if something happens?"_

_"I know Troy but this is just as important as her and the baby," Mr Bolton said._

_"No it's not. This is totally different. We are talking about me leaving my pregnant girlfriend to go to another continent for some fashion show," Troy debated._

_"Look, i'll make you a deal. If you go to this event, you won't have to go to another event like this for at least a year."_

_Troy knew Gabriella won't be happy about this one bit. It was true, he did made a commitment to go but that was before he found out Gabriella was pregnant and way before they met. Troy sighs and said, "Make that two years."_

_"Fair enough."_

_Troy then looked at his watch and realised that he promised Gabriella to go baby shopping together. "Oh shoot! I gotta go. Later dad."_

**End Flashback**

Now all Troy has to do is find a way to tell Gabriella. But how? She's already mad at im for being late to go baby shopping. After finish getting ready, he grabbed his keys and wallet and went to the living room to let Gabriella know he's ready.

When they went inside a baby store, Gabriella was overwhelmed by the amount of baby stuff. She would never thought buying so many things for her baby. She dicussed with Troy that they were gonna get the basic baby stuff like a baby cot, baby's car seat and of course bottles. Since Troy's mother is planning to throw them a baby shower, they knew they would get alot of baby stuff from her despite her promise.

As soon they got a basket, Troy followed Gabriella around the baby store. Surprising herself and Troy, Gabriella took alot of items from the rack. Baby clothes, baby toys, bottles. They ended up in 7 baskets in the end. Troy can't help think that Gabriella should've bought the whole store instead.

"So, what is the colour of the nursery?" Troy asked as they ar paying for their items. Gabriella responded by smacking her head. Troy knew she forgot about it. "Hey, it's alright. We'll go find the colour scheme available."

After the baby shopping, they went home straight and Gabriella started dinner while Troy put all the baby stuff in the nursery. They have decided to use red and midnight blue as the colour scheme for their nursery. Mainly because Gabriella wanted red and Troy wanted midnight blue. He can't help but remembering that he still haven't told Gabriella that he was leaving in two days. He didn't know how to tell her but he have to Troy.

When it was dinner time, Troy still found it hard to tell Gabriella. He's scared that she'll be sad. He looked over at Gabriella who was eating while reading a book about taking care of a baby that she got at the baby store. Troy hesitant to open his mouth but then he touched Gabriella's free hand to tell her that he wants to talk to her. Gabriella put down her book and looked at Troy waiting for him to say something.

"I have to tell you something," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Well...um..you see i kinda..well i must..what i'm trying to say is that i'm leaving for Cannes in two days."

He saw Gabriella's eyes widens after he finished his sentence. "What?" Gabriella said softly.

"I have to leave for Cannes. Trust me i tried to get out of it but i can't. I promised to go a long time ago. Long before i met you," Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head and then wrote something on the mini whiteboard. You're telling me this now?

Troy sighs, "I know. I'm horrible. I totally forgot about it and i just remembered today at the meeting but hey, me and my made a deal. I won't have to go to another event like this for two years. I swear."

Gabriella didn't know how to react to it. Troy was leaving in two days and he just told her now. Then suddenly, Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up, "You know what, i think i'll skip it. What if something happens to you? I'll just call my dad and tell him i'm not going."

Gabriella quickly stopped Troy before he got up. She couldn't help but feel that she is pulling Troy back. This could be a big oppurtunity for him and she's just getting in the way. She dared not to think about it but she felt like she was being a burden. You should go. Have fun. she wrote.

"But what about you?"

I'll just ask Sharpay and Taylor to stay with me when you're gone. How long will you be gone? she asked.

"5 days. That means i'll be missing the baby appointment with you. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Troy asked.

Gabriella forced herself to smile and nodded to Troy. That night, when they were in bed, Gabriella snuggled up to Troy but she didn't sleep. She couldn't help but feel selfish that she dosen't want Troy to go and stay with her. But she have to avoid being a burden to him. She was afraid what Troy might do to her if she keep that up. He could kick her out of the house. Gabriella quickly shook off the thought. She knew Troy would never do that.

* * *

**_Ok, i know this chap isnt long but i will update the next one as soon as i can. I almost didn't write this chap as i was sick all day. But thankfully i felt a little better._**

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**

**_BTW, thanks again for helping me reach 200 reviews!!_**


	17. Everything is Fine

"Ok, if you anything happens at all or you just want to chat with someone, just text me ok? I don't care what day or what time," Troy said to Gabriella. Today was the day he was leaving for Cannes. Gabriella had asked Taylor and Sharpay to come and stay with her while Troy is gone but apparently Sharpay is leaving too so it just leaves Taylor and Gabriella alone in the penthouse. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait for Taylor to arrive with you?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. Troy has been worried and concerned the day after he told Gabriella he was leaving for five days. He just wants to make sure everything will be fine by the time he gets back. Troy also smiled at his silliness and stroked Gabriella's baby bump, "Hey little man, make sure you and mommy take good care of each other. I'll be back as soon as i can."

Gabriella giggled softly even though she didn't hear what Troy said. He have been talking to her belly every chance he gets. She knew he was gonna be a good and proud father. Troy then looked at Gabriella and gave her a peck. Troy believed he never seen Gabriella so beautiful ever. Her hair was half-tied and half dropped on her shoulders and she was wearing a green dress. She's practically glowing. Not that she dosen't always look pretty but Troy find her so mesmerising and it kills him not to wake up and see her the next day, "Take care until i'm back."

"I will. Bye," Gabriella said while opening the door for Troy. She was shocked to see Taylor already at the door.

"Hi! I was just about to knock," Taylor said while hugging Gabriella. Taylor then turned her gaze at Troy. "Why are you here?"

"Well Taylor, the answer is quite simple really. I live here," Troy answered sarcastically.

"Funny. I was expecting you to be on your way to JFK by now. Sharpay couldn't wait to get outta here," Taylor said.

"She have to. I sent her a list for her to do before i reach Cannes," Troy said while Gabriella helped him put his coat on.

"Well then, Troy, i think you should be going now. Can't keep all those people at Cannes wait for you and don't worry, i'll keep you updated if anything happens," Taylor said.

"Alright. Bye," Troy grabbed his bags and left the house after giving Gabriella one last kiss.

Once Troy left, Gabriella felt she missed him already. But then Taylor turned to her holding a bunch of DVDs in her hands. "Ok, i have planned what we're gonna do while Mr _Trendy Scene_ is gone. Day 1: chic flick movie marathon. I say we watch Bride Wars together. You?

_You watched it like a thousand times. Aren't you tired of it?_ Gabriella signed to Taylor. Gabriella never really watches movies or television. She usually just sits there but then she would read a book or eat snacks.

_No. Now come on. I'll explain you the rest of the things i planned for five days. Come on,_ Taylor signed back to Gabriella and then pulled her hand to the living room.

While watching Bride Wars, Taylor and Gabriella made popcorn, ordered pizza and grabbed all the other food Gabriella craved. While watching the proposing scene between Kate Hudson's character, Taylor turned to Gabriella.

_When do you think Troy will propose to you again?_ Taylor signed.

_I don't know._ Gabriella signed back.

_Well whenever you're gonna get married, i'm sure Troy's mother will go all out for it. Afterall, Troy is her only child. I can see it now, paparazzi will be in helicopters trying to catch a glimpse of the two of you._ Taylor signed.

_I don't think they would get anything shot of our wedding because i'm sure Troy will either want to have the wedding indoors or at least put a huge tent over._ Gabriella signed.

_He might even invite some of the famous people he knows. Do you think John Mayer is going to be there?_ Taylor signed.

Gabriella just shrugged. She had always dreamed of having a perfect wedding with close family and friends and with the one man she loves.

That night when she was sleeping, she had the dream again.

**Dream:**

_The scene was breathtaking. Gabriella found herself walking down a very long aisle and she spotted a Troy at the end of the aisle with a proud smile at his face. Then she saw her parents by her side. She had tears in her eyes as she saw them again. She even stopped halfway to give them both a hug._

_"We're very proud of you Gabriella," her mom said._

_"You look so beautiful sweetheart," her dad said._

_Gabriella had more tears in her eyes.. For the first time in her life, she can actually hear. Then she heard something else. She actually heard wedding bells. She turned around and continued to walk down the aisle until she touched Troy's hand. When that happened, she found that her surrounding just dissapeared and she and Troy are the only ones there._

_"You look so beautiful, Gabriella," Troy said while putting one strain of her hair back._

_"Thank you Troy," Gabriella said while leaning in to Troy. Their lips were about to touch but then she felt something kicking her._

Gabriella woke up and found out the person who was kicking her was the baby. She giggled a little bit and then realised how cold she was which was odd because she was wearing a Troy's huge shirt and she has blankets on. She also felt a big headache as she got up from her bed. She massage her head while sitting down and felt more nauseous. She knew she was getting a cold but that day was the day she was having a doctor appointment with Taylor. She tried to get up and walk but then she quickly sat down again at the bed as she felt dizzy. Gabriella knew it wasn't going to be a good day for her.

Gabriella looked at the her cell phone and saw Troy's text message.

_Hi. I just landed. Hope you're alright. Tell me everything that happened during the doctor appointment._

Gabriella clicked reply and typed,

_I will. Good morning too. I just woke up and i don't feel so good. I think i might be having a fever. I'll tell Taylor to ask the doctor if she can do anything to help the fever heal. Don't worry too much._

Gabriella then hit send and layed down to rest her head. But before she could doze off again, she felt the vibration on her phone that she was still holding in her hand. She groaned and looked that it was a reply from Troy.

_You're sick?! Well please ask the doctor the give you any medicine to help you and baby and put pay using the credit card i gave you. Are you sure you don't want me to come back?_

Gabriella smiled at the message. She found it cute that Troy was so concerned.

_Stay where you are. You don't have to come back. I have Taylor remember? It'll be fine. I'll text you after i come back from the doctor. Love you._

Less than 3 minutes later, Troy replied back.

_Love you more. :)_

For the next few days, Troy had tried everything he can to make sure that Gabriella will be fine while he's away. His mother also did her part. Mrs Bolton got on the first flight back to New York as soon as she heard from Troy that Gabriella isn't well. Together with Taylor, Mrs Bolton took care of Gabriella like she was a patient in a hospital. Gabriella felt bad for spoiling Taylor's plan to spend time some girl time together. But Taylor ensured her that it dosen't matter. Troy also send a few gift baskets everyday while he was gone which Gabriella thought was very thoughtful of him to do.

The doctor said that they shouldn't worry too much that Gabriella is sick although she have to get more bed rest to avoid anything bad from happening. Gabriella found it very boring to just lay in bed and do nothing except sleep, read the newspaper and rub her belly. She just hopes everything will be ok for the baby.

* * *

Five days later...

Troy just got off his flight from Cannes and he is now in New York again. He left the night of the fashion show with his father's consent of course. Going to Cannes has been the worst trip he had ever had. One, he was away from a sick Gabriella and two, Nicole was on the same trip with them and she had tried she can to get up close to him. Thanks to Sharpay, she had helped him to hide and run away from Nicole. One time, she even tried to get Troy drunk by putting something in his drink. But thankfully, Sharpay saw the scene and took the drink away from him. Sharpay had been a hero for him for the entire trip and he rewarded her a ticket to Italy to go and see the Milan Fashion Show, all expenses paid. She was of course excited and went there as soon as she left Cannes.

When he got home, Troy opened his penthouse door and went to the living room. There, he saw Gabriella and Taylor sitting in the living room. Taylor signed to Gabriella that Troy is back and Gabriella quickly turned her head and saw Troy. She quickly got up from the sofa and hugged him tightly.

"Well this is a surprise, i wasn't expecting you to come back for a few more hours," Taylor said.

"Yeah, i got into the earliest flight they have to New York and here i am," Troy said.

"Is Sharpay with you?" Taylor asked.

"No. I sent her a trip to Milan for the fashion show and don't worry, i haven't forgotten about you," Troy then took out something from the pocket of his bag. "I have an extra ticket for you if you wanna go."

"Shut up! Are you serious?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yes i am. I like to reward people. What can i say? I'm a pushover. Your flight leaves at 5pm if that's ok."

"It's perfect. That'll give me time to pack."

"And don't worry about the hotels stays, i took care of it. You'll be in the same hotel as Sharpay and in the same room. I already informed Sharpay before she left so you're good. There will also be a driver waiting for you there to take you to the hotel. His name is Eric and he's American and my dad's old driver," Troy explained more.

"OHMYGOSH!! Thank you so much! You're the best boyfriend Gabriella has ever had!" Gabriella then glared at Taylor and Taylor shrugged innocently. "What? It's true. He's the best compared to all the other losers you dated."

"Well is that true?" Troy asked Gabriella teasingly. "Well i'm honoured to accept the best boyfriend award."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading this chap! I know this chap might be a bit boring but the best is coming soon. I promise._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	18. It Can't Be True

**_Before i start, i would just to inform you guys that it's my birthday today! I turned 15 on the 16 of November!_**

**_Please Enjoy this chap!_**

* * *

Gabriella felt frustrated in her sleep as she felt some shuffling. She knew Troy was already up and he is trying to wake her up. When entering her 7 month of pregnancy, Gabriella realised that she was becoming very lazy to get up from bed. She was also getting more homornal and she could tell Troy didn't like to tolerate it. But she couldn't help it. As her stomach starts growing more and more, she's starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. Which really frustrates her at times.

Troy's mother had organised her baby shower that day. Gabriella felt she wasn't feeling herself and felt lazy to go but she have to. For Troy's sake. Plus Taylor and Sharpay are going to be there so she won't be alone. Even though his mother told Troy not to come, Troy still insists on going. They are planning to go to the baby shower after their doctor's appointment.

Troy could sense that Gabriella isn't herself too. She sighs at almost everything she does and she won't even look at Troy. Troy wanted to try to talk to her but he knew he would end up sleep at the couch at night. In the hospital, while waiting for their doctor to come in, Troy felt his blackberry vibrate. He checked his phone and saw a text message from...Nicole. Troy quietly sighed and read the message.

_Hey Troy. Wanna hang out today? We can watch a new movie. Text me back._

Troy looked at the message disgusted. Nicole have been texting him non-stop ever since he came back from Cannes. Sometimes he texted her back to tell her to stop and sometimes he just ignored her. Which somehow made her think that he was actually playing hard to get. Before he could delete all the messages in his phone, the doctor came in to greet him and Gabriella.

"Good afternoon. You both look nice. Going somewhere after this?" the doctor asked.

"My mother is throwing a baby shower for Gabriella," Troy explained.

"I see. She's making a big deal out of this, isn't she?"

"Well this is her first grandchild. She has been wanting a grandchild ever since i graduate from college."

The doctor nodded and put some gel on Gabriella's stomach and scanned her stomach. "Ok, well let's see this baby again....There he is. It all seems normal here. The heartbeat is normal and from what i got from the nurse, Gabriella is doing well too although she lost some weight."

"Well Gabriella was sick this month and she did lost some appetite," Troy said.

"It's a good thing it's not that serious. Just eat a little more for the baby's sake," the doctor said. "I think there's nothing more to say here except see you next month."

"Thank you."

------

After the visit from the doctor, Gabriella noticed that Troy have been texting alot from his blackberry. When she asked, he said it was work but she wasn't buying it. Yesterday, he told her that he had the whole week off and he told his workplace not to contact him at all. When they reached The Bolton's Mansion, Mrs Bolton greeted Troy and Gabriella.

"You made it!" Mrs Bolton said while hugging Gabriella.

"Well you made us come mom," Troy said sarcastically to his mother.

"Very hilarious Troy," Mrs Bolton shot back which made Gabriella giggle for the first time whole day. "Everybody's here and waiting for the arrival for the mom-to-be."

Mrs Bolton then dragged Gabriella to the backyard where the party is held. When then reached there, Troy and Gabriella noticed the colour theme for the baby shower. Red. With a hint of blue. There were also snacks on the table. Cupcakes with white icing. Very simple and yet looks very delicious. There were also some other snacks like cookies. The tent looks very well decorated and Troy didn't have to guess that his mom hired someone to plan it. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Make way, big cake coming through."

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Mrs Bolton said while helping Gabriella to move aside. "This is the chef i hired."

Troy recognised the chef. "Zeke?"

The chef turned his head when he heard someone calling his name. "Troy? Wow! Long time no see buddy. How's it going?"

"I'm good. I didn't know you were working for my mother," Troy said jokingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I was requested to come here to make all the food right after your parents went to my restaurant last week. It was a offer i couldn't refuse. So it is true, you're gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah i know," Troy then stood behind Gabriella and introduce her to Zeke. "This is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my roomate Zeke from college."

"Nice to meet you," Zeke smiled while shaking her hand. "I don't mean to sound rude but is she really...deaf?"

"Yes but it's fine, she can read lips so you don't have to worry her not understanding you," Troy explained.

"I know. Your mom told me about it. I learnt signed language before college. My uncle is deaf too." Zeke tested his sign language abilities at Gabriella. _He still suck his thumb when he's asleep back in college. I still got the picture if you want it._

_I already seen it but didn't get a chance to take a picture. Email it to me?_ Gabriella signed back. She then took out a piece of paper from her small bag and wrote her email on it and then handed it to Zeke.

_I'll send it tonight_. Zeke signed back.

"I may not know much about sign language but it dosen't take a genius to tell that you two are talking about me," Troy said.

"Relax buddy. I just told Gabriella about a good recipe and she just have me her email so i could give it to her," Zeke said casually.

"Whatever," Troy said while rolling his eyes. He then faced Gabriella. "You are so teaching me sign language tonight. No more basics. Give me the hard core stuff."

"Are you sure you can handle that buddy?" Zeke said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny Zeke."

"Hey, i gotta take the last batch off the oven. Troy, you wanna come with? I got time to catch up if you want."

"Sure. I'm in," Troy then faced Gabriella again. "I'll be right back. You're gonna be ok?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded approvingly. She then turned around and headed for the buffet table where there were many mini cupcakes and muffins and some other pastries that looks just oh-so delicious. While eating all the food, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. When turned around, she found her two best friends in the whole wide world hugging her.

_You're here_! Gabriella signed after the hug.

"Of course we're here. We will never miss our best friend's first ever baby shower," Taylor said.

"Yeah, plus, i'm glad i came. The food here are srumptious. I have to meet the baker that baked these," Sharpay said.

_The baker is Troy's college roomate. He knows sign language too. They're in the kitchen catching up_. Gabriella signed.

"Really?" Sharpay said suspiciously. "Well i really have to meet this guy. He'll be my hero if he baked some for me. I'll see you two in a few."

------

That night, Troy and Gabriella were resting after a tiring day. The got alot of things at the baby shower. Gabriella also got some presents but most of it were for the baby. All of the presents were so cute and so useful. Before they went to bed, Troy and Gabriella arranged some of the toys in the baby nursery. The nursery is completely painted. The walls were painted mignight blue with red strips on one corner of the room. The crib has already been set up. Troy didn't do it all alone. Chad helped too.

Gabriella sighs at the nursery before turning off the lights and then closing the door. She couldn't wait for her bundle of joy to arrive. When walking to the living room, she didn't Troy there. Then she remembered that Troy went to take a shower. Suddenly she saw Troy's blackberry that was placed on the table vibrated. She then remembered how preoccupied Troy was with his blackberry before. Gabriella was tempting to look at the message. She looked around to make sure Troy wasn't in the room. She took his blackberry and opened to text message. It read:

I can't believe you're taking the whole week off. I'm gonna miss u. Love, Nicole.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide open at the name of Nicole. _Was Troy texting her all along? Had he been cheating on her all this time? _Then she remembered the Cannes trip. Sharpay did mention Nicole was going to both Sharpay and Troy didn't say anything about Nicole. Then she thought she was just being ridiculous. Troy did say Sharpay was by his side the whole trip and if he was fooling around with Nicole, Sharpay would tell her. She placed the blackberry back on the table and then walked to her room to sleep.

* * *

**_Hi, sorry i didn't update. I was having trouble with this chap. I already written the next chapter and i will post it tomorrow if i get 10 reviews!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_BTW, i did not check this chap bcuz i am such in a hurry right now so if there's any error, i am so sorry._**


	19. It IS True

**_This is not a very long chap bcuz i have to save the rest for the next chap. So enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Gabriella have never been so dizzy in her life as she walked to the living room. She totally overslept today but that was not her biggest worry. She touched her forehead and felt her head. It was very warm. She knew she was having a fever again.

Troy walked out of their room and into the living room, where he saw Gabriella sitting on the edge of the couch with her hand on her forehead. He walked to her and touched her hand. He felt her hand very warm and then he touched her forehead. Very warm. "Are you ok?" Troy asked. "You're running a temperature."

Gabriella shook her head admittedly. She wasn't feeling well and with the baby's constant kicking wasn't helping her to relax either. "You wanna go to the hospital? They can check up on you again," Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head again, "There's still some medicine in the cabinet."

"Ok, i'll get them for you. You should go to bed and rest," Troy said while helping Gabriella walk back to their room.

After taking giving Gabriella her medicine and taking her temperature, Troy sat in the living room trying to relax. He couldn't help but worry about Gabriella. Her temperature was very high and she dosen't want to visit the doctor. He hoped everything will be fine with her and the baby. While in deep thought, Troy heard the doorbell ring. He thought it was his mother visiting him again but when he opened the door, he found someone else at the door. A certain blonde haired woman wearing a revealing top and mini skirt.

"Nicole?"

"Hey sexy. Missed you at work. Everything ok?" Nicole asked while walking inside the penthouse.

"Yeah. Well, no. Gabriella is sick so..." Troy said uncomfortably.

"Good."

"What?"

"I said that's good. I bet she's asleep now right?" Nicole asked suspiciously while moving closer and closer to Troy.

"Yeah..."

"Perfect. That'll give us time to have our own little fun."

"Nicole, what are you-" Before Troy could finish, Nicole placed her lips on his.

* * *

While resting in bed, Gabriella couldn't go to sleep despite she already taken her medicine. She decided to get up and have a drink of water to help her calm down but she found her glass empty. Before she got up, she felt a slight pain her head stomach. She didn't reacted to it as she thought it was just due to her stress. She got up and started to make her way to the kitchen. When she was about to walk through the living room, she saw Troy at the door talking to someone. She couldn't see the person as Troy was blocking her. When the person from the door enetered, Gabriella got a close view of the girl. _Nicole. _Before she knew it, Nicole had her arms around Troy and she was kissing her.

Gabriella quickly hid back behind the wall and walked back to her room, forgetting her thirst to drink.

* * *

Nicole totally caught Troy off guard. Here she was giving Troy a surprise kiss attack. He quickly pulled back and pushed Nicole away.

"You should've done that, Nicole."

"Oh come on. She dosen't have to find out about us. It'll be our own little secret," Nicole offered.

"No. You're not even suppose to be here right now. Whenever you're around, you ruined everything. Just like the time you told Gabriella that i treat her like a charity case and broke us up," Troy said angrily. "I don't want you to destroy what we have again Nicole. I love Gabriella and we're back together so deal with it."

Nicole scoffs and argued, "Please, even i know that you're back together with her because you feel sorry for her and because she's pregnant."

"Keep it down Nicole."

"Why? She's deaf isn't she? She can't hear anything."

Troy had enough. "You know what Nicole, i know i'm not your boss but i do own part of the company. Since i own part of the company, you're fired."

"Fired?! Just because i insulted you're pregnant and deaf girlfriend, i'm fired?!"

"Ok, look, i'll admit it. I was actually gonna call the cops on you but i thought i'll just be considerate and let you go. I'll be informing your boss so you won't have to explain to him that you're not gonna be at work anymore," Troy said while purposely faking a smile. "Do check your mail everyday though. You'll be getting a letter from court regarding a restraining order i have against you. It's been nice seeing you Nicole. Have a nice life." And with that, Troy close the door behind him. When he look back, he saw Gabriella standing at the hallway to the rooms. He wondered if Gabriella had saw the whole thing.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed while staring into space. It was true. Troy was cheating on her. Those text messages were true. Gabriella just couldn't believe it. She thought Troy loved her. Gabriella then got up again and walked out of the room to see if Troy was still making out with Nicole. Before she could walk out to the living room, she saw Troy closing the door behind him and it seems to her, he looked satisfied. She saw Troy looking at her and making his way to her.

Gabriella quickly took the mini whiteboard placed at the side table and wrote something on it. Who was that?

Troy knew he was in for it. Gabriella knows. He can't tell her the truth. She'll get stress out and that won't be good for the baby. "It's no one Gabriella. You should just go back to sleep."

Gabriella wasn't buying it. How could Troy lie to her? You're not telling me something.

"I don't want you to get stressed out. I can handle it on my own."

There he goes again. He's lying to her again. She can't take it anymore. "You're lying Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I thought you loved me."

Gabriella then walked away and shut the door behind her. Outside their room, Troy could hear Gabriella crying. He wished he could be there for her and just wrapped her around her arms. Troy knew he caused something from bad to worst.

Inside the bedroom, Gabriella was sobbing on the floor. She just can't believe that the person she loves, trusted and was having a baby with was a liar and a cheater. She cried more hardly as she remembered how happy Troy looked as he closed the door behind him. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to slowly walk off the pain but she could barely get up. Then she felt something wet gushing out from under her.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I'll update the next one as soon as i can. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	20. Ready Or Not

Last time on Life or Deaf...

"Since i own part of the company, you're fired."

"Fired?! Just because i insulted you're pregnant and deaf girlfriend, i'm fired?!"

"Ok, look, i'll admit it. I was actually gonna call the cops on you but i thought i'll just be considerate and let you go. I'll be informing your boss so you won't have to explain to him that you're not gonna be at work anymore," Troy said while purposely faking a smile. "Do check your mail everyday though. You'll be getting a letter from court regarding a restraining order i have against you. It's been nice seeing you Nicole. Have a nice life."

-------

Who was that?

Troy knew he was in for it. Gabriella knows. He can't tell her the truth. She'll get stress out and that won't be good for the baby. "It's no one Gabriella. You should just go back to sleep."

Gabriella wasn't buying it. How could Troy lie to her? You're not telling me something.

"I don't want you to get stressed out. I can handle it on my own."

There he goes again. He's lying to her again. She can't take it anymore. "You're lying Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I thought you loved me."

-------

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to slowly walk off the pain but she could barely get up. Then she felt something wet gushing out from under her.

* * *

Gabriella panicked. Her water just broke. But it was too early. She wasn't ready yet. As she leaned against the door, she felt Troy knocking. She knew he didn't deserves her talking to him after what she saw but she had no choice. She slowly got up to her feet and grabbed the door knob to open the door. After opening the door, she felt more pain at her stomach. She clutched it tightly as she grabbed Troy's hand with her other hand.

Troy was still confused of what had happened to her. Then he looked at the carpet and saw it wet. He knew her water just broke. "Gabriella, look at me," Troy said while pulling Gabriella chin up to see his face. "We have to go to the hospital now. You're in labor."

"But i'm not ready," Gabriella said.

"I don't think the baby cares, Gabi. Let's go. Now," Troy said while leading her out of the penthouse.

While in Troy's car, Gabriella felt more contraction. She shut her eye tightly and felt Troy holding on to her hand. Gabriella felt bad for being mad at him. She was glad she wasn't gonna do this alone. "It's gonna be ok," Troy reassured her even though she wasn't looking at his face.

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were in the hospital and in their private room. Gabriella's contraction were getting more and more worse but she insisted not to have any drugs to help to ease the contraction. She wanted the birth of her son to be natural without any help by some medicine.

The doctor checked on Gabriella and found out that she's only 8cm dilated. "Is she gonna be ok?" Troy asked the doctor.

"She's gonna be fine. She's 8 centimetres dilated so it won't take too long," the doctor answered.

"Will her fever affect the baby anyhow?"

"In most cases it dosen't but she might have a hard time pushing if her head is spinning too much. Just let her rest in bed to help her ease some of the pain. I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you, Doctor Stevens."

Before Troy could turn back to Gabriella, he already heard him let out a painful cry. Troy quickly came to her side and hold her hand while pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "It's ok, it's ok. Just breathe."

Gabriella obeyed and did her breathing. She had never been in such pain in her life. She also never felt so uncomfortable. She tried her best to relax but the constant contraction didn't let her. When Gabriella felt vulnerable, she thought about her parents because she knew they will just help her get through it no matter how difficult the situation is. Just like the one time when she was 5 years old, Gabriella was jumping around at the couch cushions while her mother was in the kitchen and her father was at work. She was foolishly jumping around when she landed on the fall and injured her arm. Her parents did scold her but then Gabriella apologised and they hug it out. Gabriella missed them dearly. It has already been 9 years since she last saw them. The only time she saw them was either in a dream or at the photo she framed and placed it on her table of her bedside. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand again as she felt another contraction.

Troy felt sorry for her. She was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. All he did was caused it because he put the stress on her until she went into labor. In fact he's the one who started all of this in the first place. If he would just use a condom, non of this would happened. But at the same he felt glad that he was gonna be a father to a baby boy.

"Try to get some sleep. Maybe that way you won't feel the contraction that much," Troy told her slowly while stroking her cheek.

Gabriella just stared at him. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"This. Just now. It's my fault."

Troy sighs before debating. "It's not your fault. He's just...can't wait to meet his mommy and daddy and the world. And what happened just now it's not your fault either. I should've explained than letting you run off crying."

"You can explain now," Gabriella pointed out.

"Nicole just came to the house and let herself in but i didn't let her. Then suddenly she came up to me and kissed me. She totally caught me off guard but i managed to push her off. She said some bad things about you and then i fired her. I also have a restraining order against her so she won't bother any of us ever again. I should've told you at home. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I was an idiot."

"No you're not," Gabriella said while caressing his face. She was so glad he told her the truth. This was the Troy she knew and loved. "I love you."

"I love you too. So so much." Troy said while kissing Gabriella's hand.

* * *

Half an hour later, Troy went to get some water while Gabriella is asleep. While walking back to her room, Troy saw his parents getting out of the elevator. He texted his father telling him that Gabriella was in early labor fifteen minutes ago.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Troy! How is she? Have she given birth? Is the baby ok?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"She's sleeping. The baby is said going to be fine. She hasn't given birth yet but could be anytime soon," Troy explained.

Mrs Bolton let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. What happened? Why did she went into early labor?"

"It's a long story. You don't wanna know. Trust me. I'll explain later. Right now i gotta get back. You guys should wait at the waiting room. I'll come out if i have any news."

"Oh my little boy is going to be a dad. I am so happy for you!" Mrs Bolton cried while hugging Troy.

"Mom, not here. Everybody can see us."

"Let him go Lucille. We'll wait at the waiting room," Mr Bolton said while pulling his wife away from his son.

"Thank you dad. Later."

* * *

A few minutes later, Gabriella woke up and felt a huge contraction. It was the most painful one ever. She looked over at her beside and saw Troy wasn't there. She grabbed on the bars of the bed and hold on to it tightly. She felt sweat dripping from her head and she felt herself crying due to the pain.

Troy came in not too long later and found Gabriella awake and in pain. He rushed to his side and took her hand.

"It hurts," Gabriella sobbed.

"I know. Just breathe. It'll be over in no time," Troy said while rubbing her back. As he was doing that, the doctor came in and checked on Gabriella.

"We have to get her prepped. She's fully dilated. I'll get the nurse to get her ready," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Troy then turned to Gabriella. "You're fully dilated now. The baby is coming."

"I'm not ready," Gabriella whimpered.

"Yes you are. You're gonna do great. Just keep doing your breathing exercises."

"But i won't be able to hear my baby cry," Gabriella confessed.

"I'll help you with it. It'll be fine. Trust me. We're gonna be parents now."

A few short minutes later, the nurses helped Gabriella get prepped for delivery. She felt she was ready to give birth but the nurse told her to keep breathing first. When the doctor came in, she told Gabriella that she should start pushing at the next contraction.

When Gabriella felt the contraction, she gripped tightly onto Troy's hand while pushing. Troy helped by rubbing her back to help her keep going. Gabriella didn't felt anything when she was pushing. She only felt like she was going to be torn apart. She rested in Troy's hand as she tried to breathe. One of the nurses checked her forehead and felt her temperature is increasing.

"Troy, you have to tell Gabriella to push harder. The baby is slowly starting to crown," the doctor informed Troy. Troy passed the message to Gabriella slowly and told her to push more harder. After that, Gabriella tried to concentrate more on her pushing to get her baby out. She never felt so much in pain in her life. She wanted it to stop and so did Troy. He wished he could something instead of just sitting at the side holding her hand.

As Gabriella took another short rest, Troy felt scared. He didn't know it could be so painful for Gabriella. He was scared that it wasn't normal to have so much pain. He suddenly thought about what if he lost her. Again. He would never forgive himself. Not long after that, Gabriella pushed again.

"The head is out," the doctor announced.

Troy caught a glimpse at his son's head and got a little excited. "The head is out. He's coming." Troy looked again and saw the small head. Even though the baby wasn't out yet, Troy already felt proud.

Gabriella felt the baby's head slipped out of her. But her fever made her hard to even concentrate on the baby. As she felt another contraction hit her, she pushed with all her might.

Troy looked at the baby again while Gabriella was pushing. He saw the baby slowly slipping out of her and finally landed on the doctor's hands.

Gabriella felt something warm and wet slipping out in between her tighs and panicked. "What was that?"

"That's your baby. He's here," the doctor said while pulling her newborn up to let Gabriella see him.

Troy felt all sorts of emotions when he heard his son's first cry. He looked so tiny. Then suddenly he felt his right arm heavy and found that Gabriella had fainted in his arms.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!!_**

**_Haha, sorry for that. To tell the truth, i wasn't expecting it to end like that but i liked it. Sorry for being so evil guys._**

**_I'll post the next chap as soon as i can._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	21. It's Perfect

_**Last Time on Life or Deaf...**_

"That's your baby. He's here," the doctor said while pulling her newborn up to let Gabriella see him.

Troy felt all sorts of emotions when he heard his son's first cry. He looked so tiny. Then suddenly he felt his right arm heavy and found that Gabriella had fainted in his arms.

* * *

"What happened?!" Troy asked panickly.

"Her heart rate dropped," one of the nurse said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Troy asked still holding Gabriella.

"Sarah, get Troy out of here," the doctor said.

"What? No. I'm not gonna leave them. I haven't even really seen my son yet," Troy protested.

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton but we have to check on both Gabriella and your son to check if they're both ok," Nurse Sarah explained slowly.

Troy couldn't argue any longer. The doctors were going to help Gabriella. "Ok. But please save both of them."

"We'll try our best, Mr Bolton," Nurse Sarah said.

Troy slowly walked to the waiting room to see his parents. He always imagined him running to his parents in excitment but he couldn't feel that part of him. He also imagined to still being in the delivery room with Gabriella admiring their newborn. But he wasn't.

When he walked into the waiting room, he saw his parents hopeful faces. His parents saw expression and it was not the expression they had expected.

"Is everything ok?" Mr Bolton asked.

"I don't know," Troy said sadly. "After Gabriella gave birth, she fainted and then the doctors asked me to leave."

"Is the baby ok?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"He was crying when he was born but i don't know how healthy he is or how he looks like."

"Excuse me, Mr Bolton?" Troy turned around and saw Nurse Sarah behind him. "Would you like to see your son? We put him in the NICU."

Without any hesitation, Troy and his parents followed the nurse. When they got to the NICU, Troy saw his son in an incubator with wires around his body. He quickly went closer and touched his son's head. He read the label on the incubator which reads:

_Montez-Bolton, Boy  
__5lbs, 10oz, 18 inches  
17 November 2009, 6.35pm_

"Is he going to be ok?" Troy asked.

"His lungs aren't fully developed yet but he will be fine. Would you like to hold him?" Nurse Sarah said.

"Really? He won't get crushed right?"

"No. Not at all. He's not that fragile," Nurse Sarah said as she lifted Troy's baby boy and gave it to Troy.

Troy started to feel emotional again. He had tears in his eyes. Even though the nurse said that his son is not fragile, Troy is still afraid his son would get smushed.

"He's adorable Troy," Mrs Bolton awed his her new grandson. "In fact, he reminds me of the day you were born."

"What's his name?" Mr Bolton asked.

"I don't know. Gabriella and i haven't decided yet but we did thought about some names," Troy said. "Speaking of her, how's Gabriella?" Troy said while passing his son to his mother.

"She's fine but she's not awake yet. You're allowed to see her if you want. She's in room 14," Nurse Sarah said.

"Ok. Thank you," Troy then turned to his parents who are still awe-ing at their grandson. "I'm going to see Gabriella. Maybe i'll come back with her. Are you going to be ok?"

"Sure, son. We'll just stay here," Mr Bolton said.

* * *

When Troy entered Gabriella's room, he found that she was still unconscious in bed. He slowly sat on the chair beside her bed and stroke her hand. When Gabriella gained conscious, he stood up and looked at her.

"Baby..." Gabriella mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"He's fine. He's in the NICU getting recovered. His lungs aren't fully developed. You wanna see him?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded quickly and tried to get out of bed. "Woah there. Hold on. You can't walk. You need a wheelchair. I'll ask the nurse for one and come back ok?" Troy assured her. Gabriella nodded again and obeyed him.

When Gabriella got into the NICU, she saw Troy's parents holding standing around an incubator. She knew her baby was in there. She slowly stood up and walked a few steps until she reached the incubator. There, she saw her baby boy. He was tiny and had all the tiny baby features. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes and a tiny head that is the size of Gabriella's palm. She got emotional as she saw the wires around her baby's body. But she couldn't help but notice how adorable he is. He reminds her of Troy.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Mrs Bolton said to Troy. Troy nodded and stood beside Gabriella, wiping her tears away.

"He's amazing," Gabriella said.

"I know. What are we gonna name him?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged. Then she remembered the name Troy came up with. Adam. It was her grandfather's name and her father's middle name. "Adam..."

"Oh, you like Adam?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

"I like Adam too but Adam what?"

Gabriella shrugged again. "You pick."

Troy thought about it for awhile. Then he remembered the name Gabriella came up with. Thomas. "What about Thomas? Adam Thomas Montez-Bolton."

Gabriella shook her head no. "Adam Thomas _Bolton_." she corrected Troy and then smiled at him.

Troy was happy that she dosen't mind not having her last name to their child. "It's prefect," Troy said while looking his Gabriella's eyes. Then, he slowly leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. Gabriella pulled back and smiled at him before turning back to their son, Adam. It was a perfect moment for them.

* * *

Five months later, Troy and Gabriella just moved to a new house in Westchester. Well, it wasn't really a house, it was more of a mansion. But the mansion is abit smaller than Troy's parents' mansion. Troy at first said that he dosen't want a big mansion but he couldn't resist choosing that particular mansion. The mansion is brick-walled and has 8 bedrooms, 7 1/2 bathrooms, 1 office and 1 library. Though it's extravagant, it was a very family friendly home that Troy couldn't refuse.

Gabriella on the other hand had never lived in a mansion in her life. She was easily fascinated by the mansions she went to, to pick a place to raise their family. Before they got to their masion, they went to mansions that were too big or too dangerous by Troy's opinion. She was glad he finally approved one mansion their agent introduced them to.

Little Adam Bolton is five months old today and Troy and Gabriella couldn't be more prouder. Their son's inherited features had started to show days after he was born. He is a spitting image of Troy except for his nose and lips. He had Troy's blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Both his parents couldn't get enough of him. Gabriella was glad that Adam is not deaf like she is. He's perfectly healthy with no side effects whatsoever.

That day, Troy and Gabriella had finally finished unpacking all the boxes. Which means they officially moved in. They had spent tiredless days and nights trying to figure out the wall colouring of a room and the furniture that goes with it. Since Gabriella is now fully commited to being a mother to Adam, she made a decision to quit her job. Taylor didn't mind one bit that she quitted her job. She understood that Gabriella wanted to be a full-time mother. Gabriella did make a deal that when Adam is old enough, Gabriella will go back to work with her once again.

That night, Troy and Gabriella sat in the dining room eating dinner cooked by Troy. Troy didn't bother getting a chef like his parents did but he did hire a weekly maid service. He figured Gabriella couldn't do the cleaning while taking care of Adam.

Since Troy and Gabriella brought Adam home for the first time, Gabriella didn't want to leave his side at all. She just wanted to stay by his side so that when Adam cries, she would be there beside him. Troy knew Gabriella was afraid that she won't be able to hear their baby crying at all. Troy made a deal to Gabriella that he would take care of Adam if he cried at night since Troy is mostly at work during the day.

Ever since Adam was born, Gabriella couldn't wait to finally be a real family. In other words, she couldn't wait for Troy to propose to her (again) and marry him just like in her dream. Troy on the other hand _didn't_ show any signs that he wants to tie the knot. She was hoping that he would propose soon because she dosen't want to be one of those couples who would just have a baby and not get married.

"So how was your day?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged and said ok. Nothing different happened. She woke up, fed Adam, played with Adam, put Adam to bed, read a book while cradling Adam in the crib. It was the same routine but she didn't mind one bit. She loved it.

"I need to ask you something important," Troy said. Gabriella paid Troy full attention, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Do you think Adam could fit into these shoes? I went to the baby store right after work and they were on sale. I was scared to buy them cause i feel it might be small for Adam but i kept the receipt," Troy said while giving Gabriella the small baby shoes.

Gabriella felt her hopes disappeared in just matter of seconds. "I think so." As soon as she said that, she felt something in the sole of the shoe. She dug inside the shoe and found a small ring. The same exact ring Troy proposed to her before. She looked at Troy waiting for him to explain.

"I know the last time i proposed to you with this ring was...unsucessful but i couldn't resist trying again. So...Gabriella, will you marry me? Please," Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Yes."

* * *

**_Ok guys, relax. It's not over yet. I still have two more chapters left. One involving the wedding and the other, their future._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	22. Author's Note!

**Hi! No this is not another _Life or Deaf_ chapter yet. I just want to inform you guys that i have changed the title of my other story, _Days Like the Wind_ to _Tomorrow Can Wait_.**

**I have also posted another chapter of the story so please go read for those who haven't read of heard of the story. Here is the full summary for you guys!**

**_______________**

**Full Summary: **Troy and Gabriella went to the same high school together but they never really met until the night of their graduation party. Before they head off to college, they spent every single second with one another without failing and so they decided to take their relationship with them to college. But then, Gabriella has a big secret she is keeping from Troy which she has yet to tell him. Eventually, Gabriella breaks up with Troy but then they meet again in their 10 year high school reunion. Troy tried everything he can to get back together with her but Gabriella just dosen't want to give in. Troy then eventually found out her secret which made his heart break into millions of pieces. All he wants is to hold Gabriella in his arms as long as he can. Does he have enough time to do it?

**________________**

**If you're excited to read the story, please click on my username and read the story! I need as much reviews as i got for _Life or Deaf_ so please please help!**

**As for Life or Deaf, I will not be posting any chapters for awhile but i will try to see if i have time to update.**

**Bye!**

**-pinkwildcat94 :)**


	23. Author's Note 2

**Ok, i'm at it again. I got the idea of this story when i was sleeping at night and i knew i had to write this story. Please tell what you think of it.**

* * *

**They say one person can change you. **

**Troy Bolton experienced it.**

**Troy Bolton was born to be a rebel and all around jerk. When he moved to Alburquerque, he decided to change himself for the better. But turns out, it's much harder than it looks.**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans are Troy's cousins. Troy is very close to Ryan. They were inseperable ever since they first met in diapers. Sharpay on the other hand hated Troy for what he did to her one time so they weren't so very close at all.**

**When Gabriella first layed eyes on Troy, she fell hard.**

"Who is he?" Gabriella asked.

"That's my cousin Troy," Sharpay said while rolling her eyes.

"What's with the leather jacket?" Taylor asked.

"Who knows. I haven't seen him for awhile. Ryan is close to him though. They are so inseperable. All i know about him is that he's a major jerk."

"Come on Shar. I bet he's not really a jerk. All jerks have reasons."

**Gabriella planned to do everything she can to be with Troy.**

"Someone has a crush on Mr Bad Boy."

"So?"

"Gabi, you don't know him. Didn't you remember what Sharpay said about him?"

"I don't care. Plus, didn't you remember what i said? All jerks have their reasons."

**And fate helped her...**

"I have no choice but to assign you a tutor Mr Bolton." the teacher said.

"I'll do it. I have some spare time on my hands so i think i can handle it," Gabriella offered

_______

"I'm Gabriella."

"Troy."

**Troy developed some feelings towards Gabriella and started to really like her until he is told that she is off-limits.**

"I sort of have this crush on her but i don't know how to tell her. Do you mind asking her for me?"

**Troy is torned apart on which side to go to. His best friend or the girl of his dreams.**

(shows Troy and Gabriella kissing and then Troy pulls back)

"No. I can't do this."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Just answer me this question: Do you like me or not?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry."

**That is the moment Troy thought he lost her forever. Will another fate help them get together again? Or will fate have different plans for them?**

"Who is that?" Troy asked.

"Mason. They have been going out for awhile."

_______

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please let me explain."

"Your explanation is 7 years overdue! Forget it."

**Will Troy finally have the girl of his dreams again or will Gabriella still refuse to be with him ever again?**

**Starring:**

_Troy Bolton  
Gabriella Montez  
Ryan Evans  
Sharpay Evans  
Taylor McKessie  
Chad Danforth and  
Zeke Baylor_

**From the writer that brought you **_**Life or Deaf**_

**Brings you **_**Life Changing**_

* * *

**_So? How was that? Ok? Good? Excellent or just bad? Should i do it?_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
